Moon Haze
by Quinntana Fantasy
Summary: Vampire and Werewolf Quinntana story. R&R pls! Rated M for later, going to be tons of gore, and smut. Set in the present in a much gloomier Lima, Ohio. Act 1 finished. Act 2 in Progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here's my new story. i took aspects from Underworld, Vampire Diaries, and Van Helsing, so if you see the similarities that's why. I don't own anything. hope you enjoy, and please review. Thanks :).**

* * *

><p>Santana<p>

All my life I have known is the coven and nothing else. The Lopez's are one of the reigning vampire clans, and my father is the head. We came to power because of our special blood trait. We are the only vampires that have the ability to transform into our final form. Final form is when we can mutate our bodies so that we become half human and bat, giving us the ability to fly. I am the only child of my fathers but his brothers have children, and to keep our bloodline in tact, I must be given to one of them. There is Finn, Sam, and Rachel. My father thinks it would best if I marry and breed with Finn, while my cousin Rachel can take Sam. Over the years of my immortality, I have welcomed many, half-breeds into my home. Half-breeds are half human, half vampire, and under any circumstance must listen to their master. I have two, my garment arranger Kurt, and my personal maid/ friend Brittany. Both have kept me company throughout the many longs years. In our world, when you are born a vampire you age until your body completely matures, and after a couple of thousand years you begin to age again. My father and mother would be around 40 I think in human years by now, seeing as they have been alive since 2,000 B.C. Well this year I finally matured into a fully realized vampire, and not being a child anymore, as my father says means I need to learn the ropes of society. So he is forcing me into a human high school. Finn, and Sam already attend this William McKinley High, and I can tell that Rachel will be joining me soon.

* * *

><p>First day of school<p>

I drove up to school, with Finn, and Sam in the backseat of my bitch black Mercedes Benz. As I parked in the front, all the students who were walking they slowed down to see who would arrive out of my car. I stepped out ever so delicately and liked my lips, the humans did smell fresh. I was wearing black heels, fishnets, a tight black skirt, a dark blood red tank, and a nice black blazer. The most important garment that Kurt had, had to remind me to wear was my necklace. It was a silver heart that dangled on a chain. This was the only thing protecting me from the sun's deadly rays, and the heart was really white gold so it wasn't going to hurt me. All three of us stormed into the hallways with our sunglasses on and our pale skin. My eyes immediately filled with lust, at all the humans clumped in a small area. Whenever gets what we call the huger, our eyes turn a sterling blue. I quickly calmed myself down as I felt my eyes fade back to dark brown. Finn and Sam told me where my classes were as they headed off to Chemistry. My first class was gym, which would be a piece of cake with my vampire strength and speed. I entered the girls locker room, and was swarmed with the smell of vanilla, usually the tell tale smell of virgins. I looked around, and silently smelled each girl. Only a couple smelled like cherry blossom, which was the tainted hint. As I smelled my new classmates I came upon a couple new smells. Two smelled like burned wood, and one smelled like grass that had just gotten clipped. From overhearing the conversation, of the burned wood girls, the taller Asian girl was Tina, and the smaller brunette was Lindsey. I still couldn't put my finger on the grass girl. She stood silently as she watched the two girls idly by her. The coach screamed into the locker room and told us all to get out into the gym. All the girls giggled and ran out, as I used my vampire speed to change and join them in a matter of seconds.

"Ok today I'm going to see what you juniors can do let's put you on separate teams and start a dodge ball game." Tina, Lindsey, Jessie, and Alice on this side." The coach continued, but I couldn't pay attention, because all of my senses were focused on this blonde, who smelled so different. She had short hair, and hazel eyes, and had a dour expression on her face.

"And Quinn, and.. Santana on this side." My senses kicked back in as the coach called my name, and I followed the blonde to the other side of the gym. Our coach put 5 dodge balls in the center of the room, and told us to wait for her whistle to go get them. As soon as her lips blew, I began running, forgetting where I was I got there to quickly, while the girls on the other side looked in terror as I aimed my ball at the closest girl to me. I threw my ball at Lindsey and she fell over, the coach yelled her name and she slunk off to the out box. As the game progressed I noticed the Quinn, and I were by far the most gifted. Every ball we picked up was perfectly aimed, and struck our target. At the end there was one girl on their side, but she had all the balls. She was a big girl, who I think was named Lauren or something, and she looked like she could through a ball, or maybe even a person. I had already used my vamp speed, and I knew I had to play this safe, so I closed my eyes quickly to let my adrenaline settle down before I moved. Lauren took this as her opportunity and through the ball. Before I could open my eyes, I heard the ball collide with a body, but it wasn't mine. Quinn had gotten over to me and had made a human shield with her own. As the ball fell to the ground she whispered in my ear,

"Go!" As soon as the words left her mouth, I swiveled around her grabbed the ball, and threw it as hard as I could. It hit her straight in the gut, and she flew back a few feet. The coach blew her whistle, my team rushed over to me, and began jumping up and down around me and hugging me. I wasn't used to humans rubbing their bodies up against me and my eyes immediately filled with that lust for blood again.

"Wow, you have really cool eyes." Quinn said to me.

"Oh no these are my contacts," I said quickly, then I ran over to the coach and asked her if I could go to the locker rooms, and wash my eyes out. She said yes then told everyone to go take a shower. As the other girls undressed and jumped into the showers, I looked at myself in the mirror. This is what my father had wanted. As a royal vampire it is our duty to integrate our business with humans to build our empire, he wanted me to get use to controlling my impulses. As my eyes began to fade back to brown, I felt a soft hand fall on my shoulder. I turned around to see Quinn smirking at me, her scent completely filling my nose.

'Nice work out there. I've never met anyone here who is as fast as me, we should be on opposite times next time to make it fair."

"Yeah I guess your right." I laughed, knowing I could probably bury her to the ground in a second, but it was nice being compared as another human.

"Hey, since your new here I was thinking that maybe I could show you around town." I had always stayed in the mansion when growing up, there were tunnels underground that led to the forest behind our house that I would go into, but I was never let into town, because I was to impulsive and could reveal our secret.

"Sure that sounds like fun."

"Great meet me here after school." And with that she left me in the locker room, aching to smell and taste her sweet blood that would become mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, so excited for Glee tomorrow, how bout you! This chapter is longer than others cause i had no homework today, and i was listening to Warp 1977, which i guess really put me in the mood. So hope you like, I'm trying to get the introductions done quickly so we can get into the story sooner. Review please. Love you guys :).**

* * *

><p>Santana<p>

Once the school day was over, I told Finn, and Sam that I was going to explore for a while, and told them to let my father know. After, I quickly went to the locker room, my heart felt like it was actually pounding again from my anticipation. I opened up the doors, and saw Quinn was already waiting for me. She had changed and put on dark make up. She was wearing a long black t-shirt with a couple holes in it. You could barely see her black short giving the appearance that she wasn't wearing anything under her shirt. That warm tingling feeling started to buzz by my core. I looked her up and down, and noticed her combat boots, and flying goggles. She wrapped everything up with dark maroon smoky eye make-up. She probably could easily sense that I was turned on, because she laughed at me as I stared at her. I then felt embarrassed which almost never happens so I decided to start the conversation, not wanting my feelings to get to me.

"So where are we going?"

"Well first I want to show you where people hang out, then we'll go get some food at my favorite place." I glided over to her, making sure my hips swayed when I walked, and got up real close.

"Not to be rude, but this sorta sounds like a date." She laughed quietly.

"I guess that's up to you then." She said as I leaned in further, making me lose my footing. As I steadied myself I realized she had used the lawn exit so I quickly followed. She was sprinting across the field, to the forest on the other side. My forest. The forests where creatures of all shapes and sizes dwell, and would pick off any human that would enter it. I used a little of my vamp speed to catch up with her, she wouldn't stop so I kept running.

"Hey, are we going into the forest?"

"Yep."

"Isn't it dangerous though." Well it wasn't dangerous for me but I didn't want to see her get hurt.

"Not unless you know what your doing." She said as we entered the trees. The sun instantly disappeared, and I immediately felt more comfortable. Quinn grabbed my hand and began leading me through the bushes. After about two minutes I could hear a couple of voices but they were probably two minutes away.

"Are we meeting someone?"

"Yeah just a couple of my friends." I gave her a look. "It's cool, they'll like you." I had no idea why I suddenly felt self- conscious, I was Santana fucking Lopez, and daughter of a royal bloodline vampire, there should be no reason why a human should make me fell like this. I just wanted Quinn's friends to like me; it became increasingly important, as we got closer to the voices. We stepped around a tree, and I looked as three eyes whipped around and stared at me. Tina, Lindsey, and two other shirtless boys all laid their eyes on me. The darker boy sneered at Quinn.

"Quinn you're not supposed to bring outsiders here."

"Cool it Puck, she's different."

"Quinn, just because she was as fast as you at a game of dodge ball doesn't mean she's special." Tina said. I glared at her, and she quickly lost my gaze looking down at the floor.

"Everyone cool it. Santana this is Tina, Lindsey, Puck, and Mike."

"Hello, I'm Santana Lopez." I didn't outstretch my hand for them to shake because I wasn't quite exactly sure what they were. If one of them was educated enough in dark creatures, the minute they touched my skin I would become an enemy to them. Over the years vampires have been trying to take control over the other creatures of darkness, making us demons to avoid. Pucks eyes turned a bright orangey yellow color, as he stared at me. Ok well I know he's a werewolf, and I'm assuming Mike is too. Daddy's lessons on other species were finally coming in handy.

"Puck cool it, there's no reason to get upset." Lindsey said reassuringly.

"Quinn we said we would talk about this at lunch tomorrow. I said don't bring her here, for all we know she could be a succubus, and she could call an incubus here to come kill us." Quinn shook her head and looked at me.

"Are you a succubus?"

"No."

"See Puck she's not a succubus, no death for you today."

"What are you then?" Tina asked me. Fuck I couldn't tell them what I really was, I could probably take two of them out, but five of them at a time would surely kill me, especially with all this wood lying around.

"I'm a-" Crap what can I say, that will make sense! "I'm a.." Fuck Santana get your shit together. "I'm a gargoyle." Nice one, great one of the lamest creatures, and that's the one you pick.

"Oh awesome, I've never met a gargoyle before can you fly yet?" Quinn asked me looking excited.

"No, not yet. What are all of you guys?"

"Tina and I are witches." Lindsey said. Ahhh that was the reason I smelled burnt wood.

"Mike and Puck are werewolves and so am I." Quinn said happily. This was not good, the purpose werewolves came into existence was to eradicate the vampires. Three of them would be tough, and I didn't know what levels they were at, and with two witches I was doomed.

"Hey so are we gonna go get that food, I'm sorta hungry." I asked Quinn.

"Oh yeah, hey you guys want to come to Breadstickz with us?"

"No, Lindsey and I are going to practice some new spells, and Puck told us that he and Mike have watch duty." Tina exclaimed.

"Fine, I'll see you later then." Puck ran up to Quinn and whispered in her ear. I could hear him, but it was good that he tried at least.

"Don't get to close to her I have a bad feeling from her. After dinner come straight back to the encampment." Puck said while eyeing me.

"Fine." Quinn said as she pushed him out of the way. She grabbed my hand, and I realized how hot it felt. I guess I wasn't really paying attention at school, the grass smell, and the body heat, of course she was a werewolf. I need to become much more careful. We had just hopped out of the trees, and I could see the lit up Breadstickz sign across the street. Before we could walk across the desolate rode a pale bald man in a black clothes appeared before us.

"A Santana, we meet again so nice to see you and you're all grown up too." The man smiled and I could see all his teeth were pointed. He was a crazed. In vampire world, after not having enough blood for a couple days will turn you into a monster with all sharp teeth, translucent skin, and no eyes, making it so you can live underground and eat what ever lives down there. This would happen to most vampires who didn't have the sun charm, before we made a pact with the Blood Witches. There were still some unfortunate few, who didn't have a "sun shield", and if they didn't get their blood at night they became crazy. Now that I looked at him, I remembered. Back when I was toddler, which was from 1453 to 1523, we age really slowly, he was my babysitter. My father had left me in his care for a couple days, and I had escaped from him. I went into the town and attacked three children. When my father returned he exiled him, and sent him to America, he had let me escape, and me killing a few kids, had made the townspeople question how safe they were. I guess 500 years of exile had not gone well for, what was his name, ah Roberto, so I guess he would go by Robert now.

"Looks like you brought an extra snack for me to, how splendid." He licked his lips as he stared at Quinn. Before I could do anything Quinn growled as she fell to the floor on all fours. Her hands became larger as claws shot out of her nails. Her hind legs cracked as the bones grew three times their original size, and bent in a weird way. Her spine shot out and curved as her rips re administered their position. Finally he head shot up as her amber yellow eyes, filled with black and four huge white fangs shot out of her mouth. She took one leap and all her skin disappeared as black dark hairy skin sprung off her. Robert was fast and quickly evaded he leap towards him. He shot behind me, and I spun trying to use my nails to skit his throat. I missed, and Quinn hurled herself again at him. Instead she jumped on me and I skidded across the concrete. We lay there for a second, and I swear I thought I heard her say sorry. She got off me and turned around to charge at him. While she was sprinting towards him, I got up and followed right behind her. Robert sidestepped Quinn's claw, but he didn't see I was right behind her. As his focus was on her, I ran up and hurled my fist through his chest. He looked at me, his eyes huge, when he looked down at his chest. My arm had gone completely through him, and I held his heart on the other side. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm not the only one." And with that he became rock stone. I pulled my arm out, and his statuette became ash on the ground. I turned around and saw Quinn lying in the middle of the road still in her beast form. I ran over to her and laid my hands over her. She looked up at me and switched back into a human. Coincidently my hand was on her naked breast, I removed it, my cheeks turning a bright red. I looked down at her again, and she had tears in her eyes. I was confused so I moved her body toward me, he had scrapped her backside. Since he was almost completely turned into a crazed, his nails carried poison, so when he would find food, it would be easier to kill. I knew Quinn would only have a few minutes before her whole body would become paralyzed. I scooped her up in my arms, as she shut her eyes in pain. And I ran about a mile back into the woods, in ten seconds and laid her on some grass. She was crying now, and though she was a mortal enemy of mine, I couldn't leave her here. I stratled her waist, and let my fangs pop out. She looked at me confused as I bit my rest. I shoved it in her mouth and she gagged.

"Drink, it will make you fell better." She shook her head, put I held my arm there.

""Please Quinn, you're going to die without it." With that she looked at me and nodded, and began sucking at my open wound. Her tongue went back in forth over my cut, as the pink color returned to her pale skin. I could fell her strength coming back to her as she grabbed my arm with both of hers, and brought me closer. She now was trying to get every last drop out of me, I began to become woozy, and so I whipped my arm out of her mouth.

"So good…" she said whining.

"Of course it is." I said laughing. She brought her hands up to my face and cupped it. She was looking into my eyes. Shit, I had let them turn completely blue. She then looked down to my mouth where my fangs were poking out of my lips.

"I take it your not a gargoyle."

"No, I guess not."

"Why didn't you just tell me you were a vampire?" she asked.

"Because once I found out that you were a werewolf it would have been to dangerous."

"You didn't have to tell them, but you could've told me." She said. I just shrugged. All of a sudden a huge grin appeared on her face.

"I didn't even get to take you out for dinner and already your jumping me." I looked down and remembered that she was naked. I got up almost falling back down. I pulled her up, with to much force and she slammed into me, her naked body fitting perfectly into mine.

"I should probably head back home, Puck will be worried about my ware abouts, and we'll talk tomorrow ok?" All I could do was nod. She leaned forward and kissed my lips instantly plucking her tongue with my fangs. A drop of blood sprang out from her tongue, and I grabbed her into me tightly. I sucked all I could out of that little prick, making our kiss deep and passionate. She was the one who stopped it, and took in her breath. She then winked at me, transformed and ran off into the trees. What the fuck she was good, she completely had manipulated my body to kiss her. From that moment on I knew she was trouble, and I was in big trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn

So in the matter of 24 hours, I met my first vampire, almost died, oh and the best part made out with a vampire. The only problem is how am I'm going to keep this from my pack. Puck watches me like a hawk, he's like a big brother, so I guess that comes with it. As I came up to the reservation where all the werewolves lived I changed back into my human form. I stepped into the gate and started to head towards my house. Walking naked is a normal thing here, because there is no shifting on the grounds, so most people leave naked or arrive naked. As I skipped into my house, I crept back to my room, hoping my parents didn't see me and asked where I was. I got changed into new clothes and went out the back door to go find Puck and Mike. I had, had a lot of Santana's blood and it was finally starting to hit me. I increasing was beginning to feel stronger, and that's when I began hallucinating. Everywhere I turned I swear I saw Santana standing in the background. She looked different every time I would see a new version of her. Someone would be dressed in my clothes, while others would be naked, and even one had blood covering their body. As I was walking in circles Puck grabbed my shoulder.

"Quinn you ok, when did you get back?"

"Uhh, about ten minutes ago, and yeah I'm fine."

"Your pupils are huge!" Mike exclaimed. Fuck you Mike, now I'm going to get in trouble, nice going. Puck looked at me with his concerned but still angry glare.

"Quinn, you and Santana better not have done any drugs when you went to go get dinner. I swear if she forced you into anything."

"Puck, I didn't do anything I ran back, it's probably just an after effect of changing."

"Still she didn't do anything right?" Well not exactly, I mean I was the one who had attacked that vampire first, and she saved my life, oh and then I seduced her into kissing me, so no she didn't really do anything.

"No she was really sweet, and you should stop judging her all she wants is to make some friends."

"Quinn I don't trust her, I just get a sinking feeling when I look at her, like she's hiding something from all of us ok. So just please be careful."

"Fine I will, but you should know by now that I can take care of myself." Puck just grinned.

"Well Mike and I have to finish some research for a project, we'll see you when you get back from school tomorrow aight?"

"Right Puck, see you tomorrow." I said as I headed back to my house. As I walked inside I ran past my parents again, I couldn't face them now, my world was spinning and I all I could see was Santana. I wondered what she was doing, and if she was feeling the same way. Probably not since I'm the one who drank all her blood. After what felt like lying on my bed for hours my eyes flickered shut, but before they did I swear I saw Santana hovering over my bed.

Santana

Quinn left me standing alone in the forest, my underwear completely soaked, and my fangs ready to sing into her skin. Dammit, how had she done this to me! I'm Santana fucking Lopez, no one makes me wet unless I let them. I could tell I should probably get back home or my family would begin to get worried, so I ran all the way back home which took about three minutes. The guard at the gate asked for my name, and I just looked at him, and he let me in. It was so sweet having complete control over everyone. As soon as I walked into the doors of my mansion my father was standing next to me.

"How was school?"

"Good, met some new friends."

"How were your impulses?"

"I controlled them."

"You smell funny."

"What?" Oh no if my dad finds out that I just spent my day with a werewolf I'll never be let out of this house ever again. Everything was so screwed up now, and I hoped that my run through the forest had taken Quinn's scent away.

"Were you biting her?"

"What!" Oh fuck I'm dead, well really dead.

"I smell perfume so you at least hugged a girl or something, who was it, and were you feeding?" I thought of a white lie quickly.

"Oh, no I had gym today, all of the humans spray that stuff around, it just latched itself to me."

"Fine, but if I hear of anyone passing out at school because lack of blood, I'm taking you out of there."

"Dad I'm supposed to be learning to control my urges I need to stay there."

"I don't need the town finding out who really holds all the deeds to their houses, that would just cause chaos, you remember when you were a toddler right?" Oh shit, I almost forgot. My old babysitter Robert had tried to kill me. And what did say, "I'm not the only one" or some shit like that. I should probably tell my dad, but then there would be a thousand questions, and I don't know if I could keep Quinn out of it. It was probably just a revenge thing anyways, so there was no need to dig that deep into it. After talking with my father I went up to my bedroom, where my falls were a dark royal red, with almost everything else. I had curtains on my bed post that were bitch black, for those days I didn't want to wear my necklace, and I had a huge mirror on the other side of my room. Yes we can actually see ourselves in the mirror, that whole thing was created by vampires so that they wouldn't get persecuted during that whole witch trial thing. As I changed into my nighttime lingerie I sat on my bed and thought of Quinn. He lips were so soft, and that blood, that blood was sweet and salty, but almost sour at the same time. I couldn't wait to see her again, but at this point I didn't know if I would be able to control my self around her. Because right now she was the best drink I'd ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, personally love this chapter, hope you like it too. Please R&R. Love you all :).**

* * *

><p>Santana<p>

So it was time for another day at school. I got up and leisurely put on my school clothes. I skimmed my dad's list of stuff I would need to do that day, and then ran downstairs to pick up a packet of blood. As I sucked the last drop of blood out, I grabbed my keys off of the counter and put my backpack on. As I was about to leave, my father stopped me.

"Santana why aren't you waiting for Finn and Sam?"

"Oh I have a project I have to work on with a new friend."

"You made friends?"

"Yes father, even though you haven't let me out of the house in a hundred years I still know how to make friends."

"You didn't glamour them right?"

"No dad, I'm listening to your rules, No Vampire Powers At School, I get it."

"Ok San, I'm just trying to help, be home for dinner tonight, your mother and I would like to talk to you."

"Yes Daddy." I said as I kissed him on the cheek. I backed away slowly; I had never really shown my parents affection. For vampires emotion is to human like so we avoid. It must be all these humans I'm hanging around. Feeling awkward I walked out of the door, and used my vampire speed to mostly teleport a block away from school. Coincidently I ran into Quinn. AS books, and papers flew everywhere I shook my head, reveling in the pain my head was feeling. As I opened my eyes I was on top of Quinn again. She was grinning and I jumped off immediately bumping into another body behind me.

"I didn't know gargoyles were that fast." I turned around to see Puck glaring at me.

"Yeah, there are not a lot of us so most people don't know all our powers." Quinn giggled, God was she cute, I just wanted to snuggle up to her and hold her. Wait Santana, Fuck no don't think like this, you're a vampire, she's a werewolf it's never going to work.

"Hey Quinn, Santana, we all have free period together first today want to study or something?" Tina said from behind Puck. Not knowing my schedule that well Quinn spoke up.

"Sure, where do you guys want to group up?"

"How about ten minutes into the period on the field?"

"Sounds good, we'll meet you there." Quinn said smiling. As we all walked into school, she pulled me aside into her locker, and whispered into my ear.

"Meet me in the Janitor's Closet once free period begins ok?" I just nodded, as she left me hanging in the hallway alone, again. Shit this girl was slowly making me crazy. Of course what she said was distracting me all of English class. I didn't really care, since I had read the Canterbury Tales at least a thousand times. What did she want to do? Maybe some sweet lady kisses like last night, or something even more? Whatever she wanted to do my skin was on fire and that's saying a lot for a dead, cold, soulless body. As soon as the bell rang I hoped out of my seat, and went to the girls bathroom. I fixed up my hair and put my smoldering red lipstick on. As I heard the second period bell go off, I exited the girls bathroom seductively even though no one was looking, and headed to the Janitor's closet. As I reached the door, my hand rested on the handle for what felt like a couple minutes. I knew this was going to bad, if I got invested in this girl, or if my father found out, we could both be killed. But in that moment it didn't matter, my body craved for her, so I turned the doorknob and enters. It was pitch black, but it took a second for my blue eyes to appear making the darkness light. As they adjusted a form became more clear in front of me, and once they were in complete focus, I realized Quinn, had half transformed. Her eyes were a golden yellow color, but were dark around. Her ears were a bit pointed, and she had fangs coming out of her mouth. AS she grabbed my arms, I could feel her now longer nails digging into my skin. She came within an inch to my face, and just began sniffing me, but weirdly that was turning me on.

"You smell so good." She whined into my ear, making a shiver run down my back. "Ever since last night, I can't stop thinking about you, I need you inside of me again." She knew that she was using a double innuendo making me almost wet myself. She then proceeds to lick and suck on my neck, and I instantly grabbed her hips, bringing her as close as possible. She sucked on my earlobe and I moaned. She brought her face near my lips, and my fangs sprouted out. She smiled and stuck her tongue in my mouth. Again she nipped at my fangs with her tongue making just enough blood come out of it, but that little bit was enough to turn me completely on and cup her face. I pushed back into the wall, and began grinding my body into hers. We both were moaning now, and she kept on whispering into my ear,

"Blood please.." I didn't want to leave her hanging so I backed away for a second, and brought my nails to my chest. I cut a thin, but deep line right below my neckline and before I could invite her, she pounced on me and began sucking. Hey I'm a vampire I knew what it was like sucking blood, out of a person. It was thrilling, lustful, and exciting. But being the victim almost felt better. Quinn was ravishing me and all I could do was moan into her ear. After almost two minutes I could tell she was getting close to a frenzy so I gave her a nudge. She didn't get up, and I could tell now that she was now biting into my skin. Shit did it hurt, there was a reason vampire and werewolves were enemies. Legend tells us the vampires were here first, but after seeing g their destruction the Gods, Apollo and Artemis made warriors that could be powerful both in the sun and the moon. Thus the werewolves were born, and their bite was excoriating for a vampire, usually used to slow them down, so the final blow could be hit. I used all my remaining strength that Quinn was quickly depleting to push her off me. She flew back into the wall land hit her head. I stood up and turned on the light, then reached down to bring her back up.

"Sorry, guess I got a little carried away." Quinn said rubbing her head.

"You know to much of that, will make you delirious and you could hurt someone."

"I know but it's so good."

"Now you see why Vampire blood is the biggest drug in werewolf packs?"

"How'd you know about that?" Shit, I probably shouldn't mention this. My father has been studying the pack that I awesome Quinn is in, in the woods. They supposedly have a special or rare talent that he wants to figure out, so he's been selling his blood to them to make the initial contact.

"Oh just a rumor I've heard before about werewolves."

"Oh. Hey we should get outside Tina and Lindsey are probably waiting for us."

"Okay let's go." I out my fangs away and walked out of our closet holding hands with Quinn. As her hand was in mine, I could feel that it was much hotter than usual, almost sweaty. Crap I really did let her take too much of my blood, this was not a good idea she could explode any minute. As we reached the field we saw Tina and Lindsey already sitting in the middle of the field, talking to each other.

"So are we really studying or are we practicing spells?" Quinn asked as we sat down.

"Spells of course." Tina said smiling. With that both Tina and Lindsey took a huge brown book out of their bags. They simultaneously began to flip through the book, pointing to different pages and deciding which one to do.

"How bout this one?" Lindsey said to Tina.

"Oh that would be awesome, specially with you here Santana." Tina said looking at me.

"What would be awesome, what's going on?" I asked nervously.

"You'll see." Lindsey said smiling. Come on guys, don't burn me or something tell me what you're going to do; now I was getting worried. Quinn's senses were heightened by fifty percent with all my blood inside her, and she instantly sensed my uncomfortable, and leaned her head on my shoulder making me shiver.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you, I won't let them." I instantly calmed down, I loved having Quinn lay on me, and it was so peaceful and comforting. No Santana, nothing is comforting, only you can calm yourself down, you're a vampire don't let this girl get to you. This is really not working, thank you my trusty conscience. Tina held hands and began to chant in Latin, I didn't really follow what they were saying cause Quinn's hand had slid to my thigh, and I was feeling turned on again. Quinn's eyes were closed and she began humming, she was hallucinating. I really did give her too much, she mostly had inhaled six grams of pot, and with her strength and speed, she could easily hurt herself or someone else. Before I could think about it anymore I felt a sudden pull, on my chest. Quinn got of my lap and was sitting perfectly straight like me. We both were fixed on our two witches. They both were smiling and looking at us.

"What's going on, what did you guys do?"

"Shhh it's working. Tina hushed working. I looked behind her and a translucent image of a werewolf appeared behind her and roared. It looked much different than Quinn's wolf form, but it felt like it was still connected to her. Then I felt a huge rush of adrenaline, and I began sweating. Something was being pulled out of me, and then I heard it. I turned my head slightly and I knew it was too late. A huge man/bat thing was behind me, sucking the blood out of a human, and then it looked at Tina and Lindsey and lunched at them. I froze as Quinn's spirit ran over and grabbed mine before it could reach the girls. They fought in the grass in front of us, before the werewolf got the vampire on it's stomach and but its claws in-between its mouth. It ribbed the vampire's head off then howled at the moon, as it and the vampire evaporated into gold dust. I turned around as Quinn was staring at me blankly, knowing exactly what had just happened, and Tina and Lindsey were both staring at me with huge eyes.

"Oh my god, you're a vampire."


	5. Chapter 5

**Old wars begin to form! Hope you like the new chapter. I'm thinking there is going to be an elegant party of some sort soon, so be excited. R&R. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Santana<p>

This was not good. Before I could move Tina, and Lindsey were on their feet; Tina had summoned fire into her hands while Lindsey had water hovering over her head. When I finally got up, Quinn was standing in front of me.

"Guys I know she's a vampire, but she won't hurt us. I swear she's good, she saved me last night."

"What are you talking about Quinn? She's your immortal enemy." Tina screamed.

"Last night Santana and I ran into another vampire, and instead of letting me die, she helped me kill him, and she healed me after." Tina and Lindsey now both looked at me, trying to see if it was true. I nodded my head slowly, using all my strength for my defense mode to pop up; my eyes and fangs would not be a good idea right now. Tina and Lindsey ended their spells.

"How can we trust you?" Lindsey asked.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to live a normal life, I just want to be a normal teenager."

"I think you lost that chance when you decided to feed on others." Tina said scowling. "We're going to have to tell Puck and Mike."

"What no!" I yelled.

"Why I thought you have nothing to hide?"

"That doesn't mean I want everyone to know that I'm a vampire."

"Tina leave it alone, if anyone is going to tell Puck it's going to be me." Quinn said. I was surprised she was making audible sentences knowing how much of my blood was in here. After a little bit of debate Tina and Lindsey agreed to our terms, and went to go study in the library. Quinn turned around to me and smiled.

"Thanks for that." I said.

"No problem, didn't want to see you get torched." For some reason my arms reached out to her and grabbed her in for a hug. She was so warm, so a new and strange sensation for me. She rested her head on my shoulder and began licking my neck, so I pushed her away.

"No more, if you have anymore of my blood, you could go into a frenzy."

"Sorry, your right, I need to be more careful. We went to lunch holding hands and smiling. Quinn got her food and we all sat down at our table. Lindsey and Tina were sitting farther away than usual, and Puck wouldn't stop staring at me.

"Ya know Santana, it's really unhealthy not to eat lunch?" My eyes shot straight to Puck. I knew what he was doing; I didn't think he bought my whole gargoyle thing.

"I'm just not that hungry today."

"Even if you're not hungry you should still try to eat something, or is there nothing appetizing here for lunch?" Well no there was a full room of lunch for me, but I couldn't say that. At this point I looked around the cafeteria wondering how, Finn and Sam ate lunch here everyday. To my surprise they weren't in the room, so I was mostly screwed. I didn't respond to Puck, and got up to go to the bathroom. As I left the table I heard Quinn criticize Puck, I guess she really does want to protect me. As I got to the girls bathroom I held my stomach. Quinn had practically drained me, and in the eye of conflict my body was aching for blood. At that moment a small sophomore girl walked in. She went into her stall, and I contemplated what I was about to do. When she came out, she looked around, and then went to wash her hands. As she walked over to dry her hands I dropped down from the ceiling I had been perched on and pushed her into a stall.

"I'm going to bite you, but you're not going to scream ok?"  
>"Ok." I knew it was a weak move, but glamouring was the only way to soothe the pain in my stomach. After I filled myself up I pit my pinky finger and laid it on her bite marks. They disappeared quickly and I took her in with my eyes again.<p>

"When someone's asks where you were, just say you were having some menstrual problems, ok?"

"Yes of course, I was just having menstrual problems." I let her walk out of the bathroom before me, then I went to the courtyard where I knew Quinn and the gang would be sitting till their next class. As I sat on the grass next to them Quinn asked if I was ok. I nodded and said I just needed a break. I was really impressed on how well Quinn was handling the blood; she wasn't acting loopy at all. But of course I spoke to soon. Finn and Sam began to walk over to us, and I knew a fight was about to start.

"Santana why are you sitting with these dogs?" Finn said angrily.

"Excuse me what did you say?" Puck said, while standing up. Tina and Lindsey gave each other a warning glance as I stood up and got in-between Puck and Finn.

"There's no reason for this guys, Finn I'm just trying to make friends."

"You can make friends with the other 500 students here, there's no reason why you should be friends with wolves." This got Mike and Quinn to stand up, Finn and Sam's eyes both turned blue, shit we're screwed.

"I knew it! I knew you weren't a stupid gargoyle, you're a vampire!" Puck exclaimed. Whoop-de-doo now everyone knows I'm a vampire this is great, good job Santana just blow your cover.

"So what ok, this is not the place to discuss this. Not with all these innocent by-standers around." I said why nodding with my head to all the people around us. Before anyone could back off Quinn punched Finn in the jaw. And then it started; all three wolves turned and began running to the forest. Finn and Sam began chasing after them as Tina and Lindsey were yelling at all of them to stop. For some reason I was frozen where I stood. I didn't know who to fight for. Did I help Quinn, and the wolves fight of my brethren, or help my fellow vampires, get the werewolves. I decided not make a decision and just in any way possible. I used my speed to catch up with everyone, and by the time I got within a click of the forest I stopped in the middle of the battle. Mike and Puck had completely changed while Quinn was lying on the forest floor screaming. I ran over to her, and started to yell in her ear.

"Quinn what's wrong?"

"It hurts." And before I could try to figure out what she meant she began changing, but not like before this was much more intense. Her body contorted in different ways, and I could hear her human bones breaking. She screamed as she instantly transformed into a full beast. But this was different. Instead of her amber eyes, and almost bond fur, she was dark black with red eyes. My blood, oh no. I backed up and began running for my life, and I knew she was following because I could hear the trees she was knocking down behind me. I looked back once and saw that she was a couple seconds from ripping my head off, so I quickly turned more inward into the forest. About half a mile in front of us I could hear water falling, a cliff this could be my only chance. I ran as fast as I could, and as I saw a clearing I pushed off the ground, and then dived. I shot probably 200 feet down, until I hit the water, but I quickly swam to edge and got to the side. I heard Quinn splash behind me and I waited at the shore for her. But she didn't come up. I hadn't hurt her right, I mean she was coked up on my blood, that fall should not have hurt her. As I got closer to look in the water, she shot out at me and slammed me into the ground. As she hovered over me, I saw no part of Quinn within her eyes; the monster had completely overtaken her. This was no time to doddle so I slipped out from under her and ran up the hill before she could react. I knew that I hadn't tried it yet, but I had to do it now. I had become a fully matured vampire, so the birthright that was given should be active in my body. I pushed my body, as I would do to spring my fangs out, but this was a different type of push. This was throughout the whole body. I felt the veins under my eyes rise as blood pumped through them, my nails grew and darkened, and my fangs were not protruding out of my mouth. I couldn't transform completely but now that I could see Quinn rushing up towards me this was the best it was going to get. This time I lunched at her, but as I did my animal instincts caught in. As I grabbed onto her chest and perched myself there, I sunk my fangs into her and began to suck furiously. That's when I felt the power. I had sucked blood from humans before, and Kurt and Brittany, but this was different. Quinn's blood was making me immensely stronger, and I could feel her getting weaker. I stopped when felt a sudden pain in my back. My skin began to turn a translucent gray color, and I felt my eyes fill with a different type of lust, a dark lust. Then out of nowhere two wings shot out of my back and I screamed as blood trickled down my now naked body. As I had transformed, Quinn had turned back to normal and was trying to get up. She had a huge stream of blood falling down her neck, and she was weak. I wanted so bad to just devour her, and then find the other wolves and witches and eat them. But these new emotions that Quinn had put within somehow stopped me. I glided over to her, and she looked up at me with tears streaming down her cheeks. I picked her up and I could feel her body tense up, she was scared, scared of me. I then pushed off the ground and my wings began to flap as I began to take us back to civilization. After a couple minutes her cries stopped and she began to fall asleep in my arms. This wasn't good she was dying again, but I was too nervous to give her my blood special in my new form. I followed that same grassy smell through the woods and found what I assume was a wolf pack. There was a gate all around it, and tons of people outside of houses so I knew this wasn't the place to drop into the center, with one of their wounded comrades. I dropped down minutes away, and laid Quinn on the ground. I really couldn't leave her like this, so I pricked my finger and fed her just a little bit. It was enough as her wound completely healed, but she was still knocked out. I needed to get her packs attention, so I screamed, but I wasn't a human scream that came out, it was like a demon, a wail. I soon heard wolves approaching so I turned around and flew off. I went all the way home, and unlocked my window, and stepped into my room. It took me a couple minutes but I got my wings to go back into my back, and my skin to change back into its original form. As soon as I finished I heard a voice from my bed.

"So happy you could make it back Santana." If my heart were still beating it would have stopped. I slowly turned around and saw my dad waiting on my bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story! Tell me if you have any suggestions, or if you want to see anything, and i'll try and write it in. Enjoy :).**

* * *

><p>Quinn<p>

I don't remember a lot. Heck I don't really remember anything. I remember trying to shift, but that was way too much pain. And the next thing I know one of my pack mates is running me up a hill. My shoulder really hurts, and my bones feel sprained or worse. As I slowly try to open my eyes, I see that I'm naked, great Quinn this isn't awkward at all. Oh and I have blood covering the left side of my body. What the fuck happened to me. I wonder where Puck, Mike and Santana are. I hope they didn't get into a to serious fight. My pack mate brings me to the healer house and sets me on the table. She covers me up and begins to touch and fell my body, checking for any injuries. I can barely see Puck and Mike run to my side. Puck has a gash on his neck, while Mikes ear looks like it's almost ripped off. I delve back into the darkness; this was too much for my body to take at the moment. When I woke up again, someone had strapped me in white linens. I sorta looked like that girl from The Fifth Element that Puck had made me watch last week. I was feeling a lot better; I guess my werewolf healing had finally kicked in. I went outside the healer's house and Puck and Mike were talking outside. I could tell that they had healed completely too, as they both rushed up to me and swarmed me in a huge hug.

"What happened to you, last I remember you were chasing after Santana, did she do this to you?"

"No, it wasn't her, I ran into Finn later." Truthfully I didn't know if Santana did hurt me, but I guess I almost owed it to her, seeing as I've drank a lot of her blood, and started a fight.

"I'll get him later, Mike and I gave Sam and Finn a good fight, but Finn was crushing Mike, as I was about to rip Sam's head off so we both sorta called it quits."

"At least no one got killed. It was my fault this fight started, I'm sorry I brought the both of you into it."

"Not at all it really was Santana's fault, why was a vampire hanging out with a bunch of wolves not a smart move. Quinn.. Did you know about Santana?"

"Know about what?" I tried to play dumb, but Puck's face reassured me that I had failed.

"Did you no Santana was a vampire, just answer yes or no."

"Yes."

"Quinn! They're our enemies! We were created to get rid of the vampires in the world, they live a life of pain and horror."

"And we don't? That transformation I had was the most pain I'd ever felt, and seeing as Santana wasn't with me when I was found, I can only imagine what I did to her. We're both monsters, but we don't have to live a life of hate, we can find a life of peace with each other I know it."

"Quinn, I think you should get some rest, you're probably really tired." I always like Mike he always knew the moment when Puck and I were about to get into a big fight.

"Yeah you're right, I think I'm going to go sleep this off." I turned around and began walking to my house. Once I was snuggled in my bed, all I could think about was Santana.. again. Had I hurt her, I feel like she would've been there with me when I woke. Was she the one who bit me? All I wanted to do was fall asleep so I could see her face again sooner.

* * *

><p>Santana<p>

Shit, I always say I'm going to get in trouble with my dad, but this time it was serious.

"Santana about half an hour ago, Finn and Sam returned home, all bloody saying that you all got into a fight with some werewolves at school. But you weren't with them. That's offense number one."

"Dad I.."

"Offense number two was that Finn told me that you were hanging out with the werewolves and that's how the fight started. Santana what are you doing?" It was time for my quick mind to pull out some of the biggest bullshit I had ever come up with.

"Papa you let me go into school, so I could learn the politics of teenage life and humans, so that one day I can help you with the family business am I correct?" My father nodded. "Well you see I knew I had to get close to the humans, but then I was thinking, what if I got close to our enemies, and if I could gain their trust I could learn much more about them." My father sat there eyeing me. When my father is trying to figure out something it's like he's literally looking through your soul. Though I don't have one, I wish I did at the moment because he was causing my body to tremble.

"That's actually a pretty smart idea." Thank God, I thought I was screwed.

"See your daughter is always looking out for you."

"What did you find out?"

"What?"

"Well if you had befriended werewolves what did you find out?" Fuck him, why does he always go that step further to see if I'm lying. Had I learned anything particularly interesting about them? Oh I got it.

"They've allied with some witches in town."

"Witches?"

"Yep. There still training, but if they're training that means there has to be a master somewhere in town."

"That would be good to know for the future, good job Santana." He got off my bed and began walking to the door.

"Oh tell everyone at school that we're having a Halloween party, and everyone is invited, and I want you to make sure the witches and the wolves come."

"What why, them, and why everyone in school?"

"You'll see San, just get the job done." Now I was nervous.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Wanted to get this out cause the next chapter is going to take me awhile. Hope you like this filler. Enjoy :).**

* * *

><p>Santana<p>

Why did my father want to hold a Halloween party, especially if I was to invite the wolves? He was up to something like most of the time; I wish he would let me into the family business. So how was I going to announce to the school that they were invited to probably the best party they were ever going to intend? Well I do something dramatic or just keep it simple. Now that I think about it, this could be a great opportunity for me to distinguish who I am to the school. I could be that hard-core party girl, or that sweet girl who doesn't want to leave anyone out of the fun. I am a vampire so I decided to go with the more evil alternative. When I got to school I rushed into the principals office and locked the door once I got into the speaker room. Once I heard the second bell ring I turned on the speaker.

"Hey Kiddies it's Santana speaking. I know I'm new here but I assume that all of you are probably doing something really lame for Halloween like egging someone's house. Well why not instead come to my mansion and have the party of your life. Everyone is invited, and when I mean everyone, I mean everyone. Wear your scariest or sexiest costume, dance and party all night. See you all tomorrow night kisses." I winked at the speaker even though no one could see me. I got up and zoomed to my class, and as I landed in my seat, people were now just turning to my chair. Wow I'm getting fast. All of them had huge eyes; I think one had drool coming out of his mouth. This was probably the best invitation that they had heard. All of them started to bombard me with questions, like what should I wear, are the going to be drinks, and so on and so forth. I just sat there smiling as hysteria insured. The Principal then rushed in all red faced and screamed at my teacher.

"Where's Santana!"

"She's been here the whole time." I whipped around to see who had gotten my back. Quinn was a seat behind me, I hadn't even noticed her, but I bet she had clearly seen when I had run in. She gave me a reassuring smile, and I nodded to her. I turned around to find the Principal's red face an inch away from mine.

"What do you think you're doing, you can't be using the school speaker to invite all these punks to your stupid party."?

"Like Quinn said I was here the whole time, I told my friend that I wanted to invite everyone over facebook, but I guess they recorded me or something and played. Honestly I have no idea how my voice got on the speaker.

"I'm watching you Santana. You hurt another classmate in gym class, and now this, remember that I take no funny business in my school."

"Of course sir, and I will let my friend that they should not have done this." I smiled evilly at him, and that seem to unsettle him so he backed off. Class finally began but no one was even paying attention. I could hear all the students whispering about what they were going to wear, or whom they wanted to hook up with. When the bell rang I walked out of class so that no one else could pester me with questions. But as soon as my foot exited the class a swarm of students clumped around me and where firing off questions. I just ignored them and walked to my locker. After about 4o kids were near me I turned around and said.

"Just come tomorrow, there are no rules, just get a memory you won't forget even if you're smashed, so just come." I winked at all of them again, and I swear some of the girls cheeks blazed red, while boys ran to the bathroom holding their crotch. A hand reached for mine through the crowd and then pulled me swiftly into the janitors closest. This time I turned the light on to see Quinn giving me a stern look.

"You're coming tomorrow night right?"

"What is this all about?"

"What?"

"Why are you inviting me?"

"I said everyone is invited."

"I know you did, but what's your angle, does this mean Puck and Mike can come too?"

"Look Quinn, I want to try and mend what happened yesterday, and my father said I could throw a party so I am." I hated lying to Quinn, but I had to follow my father's orders.

"About yesterday" Quinn said quietly.

"What about yesterday?"

"Do, do you know what happened to me. I just woke up in one of my pack's arms, bleeding from my neck." Crap she doesn't remember. I can't tell her I accessed my final form, if Puck found out I would be dead within a day.

"Well I think all of my blood in your system, made you go on a frenzy so you attacked me." She looked worried now. "We battle it out, and at one moment I had you on your back so I bit into you, to try and slow you down. But that instantly mad you transform back so I took you by your camp."

"How did you find where I live?"

"I followed Puck's scent."  
>"Did I hurt you."?<p>

"Not really, but I was scared you were going too, I've never seen so much rage in a werewolf before."

"Maybe I should take a break off of your blood for awhile."

"Yeah I think that's probably best." We both stood there in silence, admiring each other's faces. The break bell went off, and it was time to get back to class so we exited. Before we walked our separate ways I turned around to her.

"Where something cute tomorrow ok?"

"You know I will." You know I will, she said with a mischievous grin. I really couldn't wait until that party.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry this took longer than usual. Tell me what you think, i always appreciate reviews. If you love Glee and all the crazier ships come check out my tumblr at: .com Enjoy :).**

* * *

><p>Santana<p>

It was finally time for the Halloween party. Yeah I didn't really care about the 300 other people who were coming, all I wanted to see was Quinn. I had picked the perfect costume that would send her over the edge too. I hoped in the shower and shampooed my hair so that it would be super soft and shiny for tonight. I painted my nails are dark purple, and applied my make-up. It was now time to put on my costume. I put my white lace bra on with my garter belt that held my white stocking up. I then but on my white push up shirt that had no straps. The red corset came on next. Then the red and white-checkered skirt. Then last but not least I put on my red cape that had a silk hood. I had one of the sexiest Little Red Riding Hood costumes on I'd ever seen. I finished my costume with red pumps and a red bow around my neck. I knew that the moment Quinn saw me she would squeal. I went down stairs to show off my costume and see how the set up was going. I came down stairs to see Finn and Sam in their Death Dealer costumes. Personally I have no idea what they were talking about, but they said it was from some movie. The part that sorta unsettled me was that they had their fangs out, and their eyes were blue. I walked over to my dad to make sure that he knew what they were doing. He told me it was a costume party, and that I could have mine out too, as long as I can control myself. I happily agreed and let my fangs slip out, and I felt my eyes turn a shinning blue.

"Santana are you ready for the party?"

"Yeah I'm really excited, do you like my costume?" My father chuckled.

"Of course I do, I like your play on the wolves darling."

"Thanks daddy, do you want me to point them out when they arrive?"

"No I can find them on my own." The doorbell rang; I guess my first guests had arrived. I skipped to the door, and unlocked it. There were about twenty kids ready to come in, some looked excited, while others looked scared and nervous.

"Come in and have the party of your lives." I said as I open my door letting them. As all of them walked in they all gasped. Our dinning hall that we removed all the furniture had been turned into a giant ballroom with decorations. About 30 minutes into the party we were going to shut the lights off and the actual party would begin, but of course no one knew that. Finn and Sam had spiked all the punch bowls with vodka from, well I don't know what century it was from, but it was a long time ago. As guests swarmed in by the minute I admired all their costumes. Most girls were dressed in fairytale characters, but of course a smuttier version. The guys were army guys, cops, or some type of action hero. Once it reached the half an hour mark, we shut down the lights, and the DJ started. Everyone screamed as they ran to the center of the room, and began grinding with one another. After watching them for a couple minutes I heard the front door slam. I zoomed into the other room and met Quinn, Puck, Mike, Tina, and Lindsey at the door. Quinn, Puck, and Lindsey's mouths fell open when they saw what I was wearing. I smirked at them, giving them all a sly wink. Puck and Mike looked like Indians, as they were wearing dear skin pants with no shirts, and I'm assuming that deerskin was real. Tina and Lindsey came as witches, how original. Quinn had come as a more modern and sultrier version of Cinderella. Her skirt came up just a couple inches from her thighs, and she had a light blue bustier. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had a black headband on. She was wearing white stocking with blue bows at the stop, and she had cute little blue heals on. She really did look adorable and I just wanted to rip her clothes off.

"Hi guys welcome to my party. I want to sincerely apologize for yesterday, I really didn't want that to happen, and I hope that you guys can learn to forgive me, and trust me again."

"We'll see." Puck said as he brushed passed me with the others, almost running into the dance room, which he had been eyeing since they had walked in. Quinn stayed behind, and was smiling at me. We had about a minute of each other just admiring our creativity in our costumes.

"I like the whole Little Red Riding Hood idea, am I the big bad wolf tonight?"

"Maybe if you're lucky." I said as I grabbed her hand and led her to the dance room. She looked around when we got in, and saw the hundreds of kids, dancing and grinding. On the edge of the room were sodas, and the spiked punch bowls, so both of us went over and drank a couple cups of the cherry punch before she grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. We first just dancing a little bit farther away, like friends would at a club. But as the songs became more intense our bodies got closer and closer. The bass filled my ears till that was the only I could hear. Sweat slowly began to pour down my necks and hers, as our dancing became wilder. At one point I grabbed her hand and twirled her around. She landed right into my groove and backed up so we were latched together. Once we both found the beat again, we began to sway together. I could feel her pushing her butt into my core, so I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. She put her hands over me, and I could feel that she was smiling. We both lost control of our minds, and let our bodies work. At one point she turned around and moved her body back into mine. I needed her close again so I grabbed her ass and brought her in close. I could swear I heard her moan over all the music. This was when we both really began to sweat. Our mouths kept on missing each others, personally I think we still didn't want anyone to know, but we kept it flirtaeous. Then the music stopped, and the DJ took a few moments to advertise himself. Quinn leaned down and whisper in my ear.

"I need you now." That's all I need to her. I grabbed her hand forcefully and led her to the stairs. At first we didn't even make it to my room. As soon as we heard the music begin to play again Quinn slammed me to a wall and began to kiss me. There was no teasing she slipped her tongue into my mouth, and we both battled dominance. I sorta loved her taking control so I let her take over mine, and she began to grind into me. We both moaned into the kiss as are bodies melded together. I broke us apart just to get us to my room. Once we were inside I slammed her against my closed door. We began what we just started when I heard a knock. We both stopped and our eyes grew wide. I pointed under my bed, and Quinn quickly shuffled under it. After straightening my costume and checking that Quinn was secure I opened the door. Finn and Sam were waiting at the door smiling.

"What you doing in your room?" Finn asked.

"Oh someone had to use the bathroom so I let them use mine."

"Wow Santana letting someone use her sacred bathroom, even I'm not allowed to do that. The only people you let in there are Kurt and Brit."

"Well I think your spiked punch sorta made me a little more loose."

"Yeah I guess. So why aren't you back down there?"

"I just needed a break for a couple minutes."

"Well you should come down soon so that we can dance."

"Yeah I will just give me a few minutes." Finn was really starting to make me lose my sex drive.

"Why does it smell like that?"

"Smell like what?" I asked nervously.

"It smells weird, like dirt or something."

"It must have been the human I let use the bathroom."

"Eww you shouldn't do that again. Anyways come down soon."

"I will." And with that I slammed the door on his face. When I turned around Quinn was already next to my face. I cupped hers in my hands and brought her back into a kiss. We slowly but surely made our way to my bed. I laid her down in the middle of my bed, and I stratlled her hips. We both smiled at each other, and I moved a piece of my hair behind my ear. I leaned down and began to kiss her neck, which led all the way up to her earlobe. She was pulling me in closer, and moaning into my ear, which made me instantly wet. She began to fiddle with my corset, and I knew it was time to start undressing. We both took our elaborate costumes off and threw them on the floor next to us. I got back on top of her and we just stared into each other eyes. We knew that what we were about to do would break rules made thousands of years ago. I think we didn't really care about the rules at that point. I began to suck on her pulse point near her neck and she groaned. We had waited to long, so I began to move my kisses down to her valley of breasts. I slipped one hard nipple into my mouth and I began to flick it as I kneaded her other breast in my hand. Her back arched off the back and she grabbed me into her. I wanted to make this more interesting, so I sat up and slit a line across my chest. Quinn licked her lips as blood now trickled down my chest. She grabbed me into her again and began to suck the wound I had made. This time my back arched, but backwards so Quinn grabbed me ass and slammed me into her. We both gasped as our cores made contact. I held her shoulders and began thrusting my hips into hers, both of us shutting our eyes at the contact. As I began to hear moans I sped up my movements. Quinn began to gasp my name out of her lips, which drove me to push further. At one point my vampire speed turned on and I began thrusting so fast I couldn't control my body. At that moment Quinn and I both screamed each other's names as we came all over each other. I slumped down on top of Quinn as both of us caught out breaths. I gave kiss a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you." She said. I laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Cause we met at the beginning of the week, but I can already tell that I love you too." This made her smile and she laid me nest to her and we cuddle. At some point I guess we fell asleep, I wasn't entirely knocked out because vampires don't really sleep, but I loved the way Quinn's chest kept pushing into mine as she breathed. She was so beautiful and I knew though it would be a hard existence that I wanted to be hers forever. I guess I had gotten to attach to listening to her breath that I didn't hear the door open. As my head jerked up my face fell. Puck, Mike, Tina, and Lindsey were all staring at Quinn and I with our mouths agape. I nudged Quinn to get up, and she wiped her eyes and looked where I was staring.  
>"Shit.." She whispered under her breath.<p>

"Is this why you wanted to come tonight so you could fuck a vampire?" Puck screamed. Quinn sat up.

"No Puck, I didn't know this was going to happen, it just sorta I don't know happened."

"We're leaving."

"No she isn't." I said sternly. Puck whipped his head towards mine; his eyes became that amber color again.

"If she doesn't leave with me, you're never leaving this room alive again."

"That's fine seeing how I'm already dead." I said standing up. I thanked my conscience for making Quinn and I put our bras and underwear back on, cause this would have been very awkward. When Puck walked in I could already tell he was mad, but my last line had pushed him overboard, he fell to the floor and began shifting. Before anyone else could do anything I grabbed Quinn out of my bed and positioned her next to me. I knew from watching Quinn that I had thirty seconds to get away before Puck launched at me. So breaking even more rules that I was suppose to follow, I let me eyes turn from blue to black. My teeth protruded out of my mouth, and my nails grew black. My skin turned a dead grey color and ears grew into points. The last part was my wings, which sprouted from my back but stayed folded. I was a little bit slower seeing how this was only my second transformation, and Puck already lunched at me. I grabbed Quinn in my arms and turned around. Puck hit me hard and we flew out of my window. We were on the second story, so I let us fall, Puck fell faster since her was heavier. As we got close to the ground I let me wings sprawl out and I caught the wind, and I soared back up. I heard the thump that Puck made when he hit the ground, he must have gotten hurt. And from all the commotion I assumed that Finn and Sam would look to my room to see what was happening. That didn't matter to me I just needed to get Quinn safe. She was looking up at me with wide eyes, and she looked below us and grabbed onto my shoulder tightly like a baby would to their mother. I smiled, and nodded to her. I knew exactly where to take her, our old house, which was abandoned in the middle of a field, a couple miles west of Lima. Once we got close I pivoted down to the ground I tried putting my wings back in, but instead I completely transformed, Quinn and I smashed into the ground. Once the dust cleared I looked at Quinn who was now on top of me, both of still in our underwear.

"Sorry about the rough landing."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! So added some backstory for Santana that will be very important for later. Emily is based off of Shay Mitchell from Pretty Little Liars, so picture her. Also i don't own anything from Wicked, but decided to add some lyrics to get a better picture of what the scene would look like. Enjoy :).**

* * *

><p>Quinn<p>

Santana took me into this old and burned down house in the middle of nowhere. So to sum up my night, I went to Santana's house, we laughed danced, we kissed, and some sexy times, then Puck tried to kill Santana, then she flew away which I didn't know she could do, and now we're here. When we walked in it actually looked pretty well kept. As soon as the door shut behind us a pale boy came out of another doorway and hugged Santana.

"Santana, where have you been, I've been dying without my queen!" The boy giggled.

"Sorry Kurt the family business got a little busy." Santana said rolling her eyes. "Quinn this my ever faithful clothier and friend Kurt Hummel." Before I could say hello Kurt rushed at me and swarmed me in a big hug.

"Nice to meet you Kurt, but you're cracking my back in half." I said barely squeezing air out of my lungs.

"Sorry, forgot I have vamp strength sometimes."

"You're a vampire?"

"Nope just half." Before I could ask him, what a half vampire entails we all turned as we heard a scream come from upstairs. All three of us rushed upstairs and ran to the door on our right. Santana whipped the door open then proceeded to cover her eyes.

"Santana get out!" I was to stunned to react as Santana had, as a short brunette screamed back at us as a much taller blonde wiggled under her.

"What are you doing Rachel?"

"What does it look like Santana?"

"You didn't tell me you were shagging one of my servants."

"I'm sorry I didn't know I needed your permission."

"Guys please stop fighting." Said the tall blonde. Rachel jumped off the bed and grabbed her clothes and changed before I could even blink. She zoomed up to me with her hand out.

"Who are you? You smell bad."

"Rachel shut up."

"What she does."

"Hi, I'm Quinn." I said ignoring her insult.

"What are you?"

"A werewolf." Rachel's eyes widen as she turned her head towards Santana.

"What were you thinking?"

"What, I'm not doing anything, can't I have a friend."

"Santana you can't hide anything from me, I can tell by the way you keep looking at her that you guys slept together."

"Ok whatever, let me do my thing and I'll let you do yours. I'm sure Sam wouldn't be to happy to know that you've already slept with Brittany."

"As would Finn."

"Why would they care?" I asked.

"As both of us are part of a royal bloodline we must marry and mate within our family, to keep our blood trait in the family. So Santana is engaged to Finn, as I am to Sam." I looked at Santana with a worried glance. She surrounded me with a hug.

"Hey baby don't worry, I want to be with you and no one else. No one ever said when I have to get married, so we have some time."

"You want to be with me, exclusively?" Santana's face began to turn red, as now Kurt, Rachel, the blonde, and I all stared at her.

"Yeah I do, I really like you ok." She said looking away from all of us. All I could do was give her a sweet kiss, we both smiled into it as Kurt clapped his hands. Blondie and Rachel were now cuddling and looking into each other's eyes. I got the sense that they were in the same position.

"Wait San, now that we got that out, why are you here?"

"Why am I not allowed to the Rachel clubhouse?"

"No it's just we made this place a refuge to get away from the family, so something must have happened." Santana stared at her deciding whether to tell her.

"I had my first transformation."

"What!"

"Yeah, and I had my second one twenty minutes ago, I just had to get away from the house, so I brought Quinn here." Blondie giggled.

"Is that why you're both in your underwear?" The blond laughed. "I'm Brittany by the way." She said shaking my hand. I had forgotten that Santana and I had just crashed landed in the ground and were now covered in dirt and our bras were ruined.

"You have tons of clothes that I have been buying for you I your and Ems-." Santana's head whipped at him, while Rachel and Brittany stared at Santana watching her carefully.

"Sorry your room." Kurt said shaking. I looked at Brittany with a question on my face, but she just shook her head. Santana started to walk down the hallway so I followed her. Once we got to her room, I laughed. It was almost identical to the one at her other house, the only difference was that there were two double beds in this one.

"There are towels in the bathroom, you can take the first shower, I'm going to go get something to eat."

"Okay, I'll be quick." I said as I hopped into the shower. I defiantly was not going to let what had happen moments ago just slide by. After my almost hour shower I rapped myself in a towel and walked back into Santana's room. She was one of the beds reading a book. She pointed to a dresser next to me, so I opened it and put on some pajama shorts and a long shirt. As I closed the door I looked at the picture on the dresser. It was of Santana and another girl who looked very similar to her, maybe a couple years older and with softer features. I picked it up and brought it over to Santana.

"Who's this?" Santana didn't look up, but I knew she heard me.

"Santana who's this?" She sighed and finally looked up at me.

"It's my older sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah but she ran away years ago, and I haven't seen her since."

"Why'd she leave?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Santana please, I want to be with you, but not if I get to know all of you."

"Are you sure you want to hear all of this, it's a long explanation."

"I really do."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Santana<p>

I sat Quinn down next to me and looked into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Well as you know I have an older sister, and her name is Emily, she's 200 years older than me."

"Wait 200 years, how old are you?"

"We age about every 100 years or so, but I was born in 311 A.D."

"Ewww."

"Hey I'm technically only 17 years old, some I'm really just one year older than you."

"Still.."

"ANYWAYS, my sister mostly worked for my father when she turned 17, and for years she loved it, but then all of a sudden she became really depressed. She started to spend more time with me, and began to ignore all her duties. Then around the early 1800s are town started to rebel. Some witch found out what we were and to get the pressure off her ass, she made us the martyrs. The town came with knifes, guns and fire and tried to kill us all. They couldn't really get past the gate but the witch brought back up. She had found a werewolf pack near our town and recruited them to get us out. We used to have a tower and a balcony that I would look over the city on, and my father told me to stay there.

* * *

><p>Lima, 1834<p>

I watched as the towns' people burned through the trees, trying to get inside our grounds. My father's henchmen were taking out ones that got through, but I knew it wouldn't be enough when the witch came. I whipped around as my sister came through the door.

"San how are you doing?"

"Fine, are we going to be ok?"

"You and I are Santana."

"What are you talking about?"

"Santana I'm going to take you away from here."

"What are doing Emily, why would you want to leave."

"Santana I know you don't understand, but when you get to be my age you'll see how monstrous our father really is."

"Emily I know father made you walk in the sun for punishment but that was because you disappeared for a week, just say that you're sorry. You always told me you couldn't wait until you became head of the family, and how you would change everything."

"Santana don't you realize, father is going to live forever, both of us will never rule."

"That's not true, he will die one day."

"When though?"

"I hope you're happy, you're ruining everything. You can stay with father, you can become his right hand, this is what you've always wanted."

"I know, but this is not what I want anymore. Something has changed within me; something's not the same. I'm not playing by the rules of his game. I'm trusting my instincts and getting out of her with you."

"Don't you understand you're thinking a little bit much of yourself?"

"I'm through with trying to live up to dad's expectations. Something's I cannot change but till ill try, ill never know. Too long I've been afraid of losing what I know I'll never have. This it too much. I want to live my own life away from here. Santana come with me. Think of what we could do together.. Unlimited. Together were unlimited. Together will be the greatest team there's ever been.

"If I leave with you?"

"Yes we'll leave together and live our life on our own. So are you coming?"

"I hope you're happy, now that you're choosing this." Emily shakes her head at me.

"You too."

"I hope you realize what we could have had, but remember I'll always be with you, I'm your sister we're always connected." Emily walked over to the balcony as the towns people yelled and screamed as the vampires laughed at them. My father was standing near them with no emotion as usual. Then Emily screamed and everyone brought their attention to her.

"Towns people you are correct that your town is run by a monster, a selfish and narcissistic one at that." She then pointed her gaze at our father. "I do not and will never love you again, I know your plan and I see you for what you really a are, a true monster." She turned around, and her eyes became black she talked to me.

"So if you care to find me, look to the western sky, as someone told me lately everyone deserves a chance to fly." As that last word came out of her mouth she completely transformed into our blood trait bat form. She continued talking, no really screaming at me, I could tell she was crying as black blood back to tear from her eyes.

"So if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free. Remember you can always find me, and remember that you have the power to overthrow him, you just need to find that right wolf."

"What are you talking about Emily!" She looked back to the crowd.

"And nobody in this world, no vampire that ever is or was, is ever going to bring me down!" And with that she jumped off. I was scared so I followed her off. The thing I forgot was she could fly and I couldn't. I began to plummet to the ground screaming; right before I hit the ground my father caught me. I looked up and watched my sister look at me one last time, then she was gone, and I passed out.

* * *

><p>Present<p>

"Shit that's a lot."

"You were the one that wanted to know."

"No San, I'm happy you told me. So you haven't talked to her since."

"Nope I haven't seen her. Though sometimes I feel like she's close."

"I don't get what she meant by the wolf thing."

"I've been trying to figure that out for 200 years. Who knows she was a little crazy."

"Well sister or not I still love you and-."

"You love me?"

"Yeah I think I do."

"Good because I think I love you too." And with that we both snuggled into my old bed and fell asleep after a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Please tell me any suggestions, cause after the next chapter i'll be doing i don't know where i should go. Hope you enjoy, and if you love Glee, and other stuff follow me on tumblr at betteroffwithareallygoodlie. tumblr. com :).**

* * *

><p>Santana<p>

I woke up movement beneath my arms. As my eyes slowly opened, yellow hair blocked my vision. I smiled as I realized who was cradled in my arms. Last night was magical, not only did Quinn and I cuddle all night, which sometimes just enough, but I told her about my past, which I don't do often. I slowly moved her head to the pillow next to me as I hoped out of bed. I put on a long plaid red shirt and exited my room smiling at Quinn's slight snoring. I walked through the quiet hallways. When I got downstairs I smiled once again at the sight. Rachel was sitting in Brittany's lap and they were brushing their noses together and giggling. Kurt was placing cups of O positive in nice plaster cups in front of them. I sat down, but it seemed like no one noticed me, so I grunted to get their attention.

"Oh hi Santana, it's weird having another person in the house." Rachel said.

"Now that you bring it up, I haven't seen you around the mansion, have you completely moved over here?"

"I guess. I mean once your father enrolled you in school everyone forgot about your little cousin, so I guess I slipped out."

"Sorry I didn't mean to take all the attention away."

"It's fine, your blood is more important mine, and I've always known that, so I don't take it to offense." As Rachel finished we all turned our heads as Quinn stepped off the stairs rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning everyone." She said smiling at me.

"Hey wolfie." Brittany said smiling.

"So you both need to tell me everything. How you met. Where do you see yourself in ten years? How far you've gone." Kurt said as Quinn sat next to me.

"Kurt like hell were going to tell you anything, it's none of your business."

"Well that answers how far you've gone."

"No it hasn't Kurt, just, just shut up ok." Quinn nuzzled her head into my neck as Rachel awed.

"You two are so cute. I wonder how our relatives would react to finding out that the only female heirs prefer pussy over dick."

"Rachel, seriously I swear the more blood you drink the more vulgar you become." Everyone laughed at my statement, and Quinn looked up at me. I'm so whipped by those things; I'd do anything to keep her safe, knowing that she'll be mine forever. Wait now that I think about it, Quinn only a werewolf. She ages just like a human but lives just a little bit longer. Am I'm still going to love her when she's 30, 40 or even 50. Shut up Santana there's no reason to think about that now. At this moment your happy so keep it that way.

"I'm going to go get some water. Where's the kitchen?"

"Just through that door." I said pointing to the swinging door behind Rachel and Brittany.

* * *

><p>Quinn<p>

After looking through a few cupboards I finally found a glass. I was filling up the water when Santana touched me on the back. She scared me so my body reacted by jumping, making me smash my glass. As I looked down at my wrist that was now slit open I felt three other presences fill the room. I turned slowly. As my head turned I saw four pairs of blue eyes staring at me with elongated fangs. All of them weren't even looking at my face, just my wrist. I quickly put my wrist behind back to maybe help their hunger.

"I see why you like her so much her blood smells delicious." Rachel said purring.

"I haven't actually tasted it yet." Santana said licking her lips. So this was the danger dating, and living with vampires. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to move or make a sound, so I just glared at Santana. When she finally caught my gaze her eyes shifted back into their normal dark brown, and she grabbed me.

"I'll deal with this." She said leading me through all of them. Rachel grabbed my wrist but before she could do anything Santana's fangs shot back out and she hissed at Rachel. She let go of me, and Santana zipped me up to her room and slammed the door. Before I could thank her she threw me to her bed and pinned my wrists above my head. She leaned down and began kissing and sucking on my neck, all a while holding my wrists above my head. She then leaned to my ear and whispered.

"I think it's my turn to finally taste you." Still trying to figure out which taste she actually wanted to try, my eyes rolled to the back my head as she began to suck the blood from my wrist. She began to grind on top as me as more and more blood went into her mouth. After about a minute she healed my wrist and with her finger, and placed her tongue inside my mouth. It was weird tasting my own blood, but for some reason it was completely turning me on. She took her tongue from my mouth, and began licking my neck. Her head came up for a second to take her fangs out once more. She looked at me for moment. I couldn't believe my life at that moment. I had the most beautiful girl on top of me. Even coming out of bed, her hair looked as sexy as fuck, and with her blue eyes piercing through my hazel ones I completely succumbed to her and nodded my head. She brought her lips to my neck and kissed a few times before plunging her fangs into my pulse point. My whole body plunged forward. She held me down with her hands as she began to suck the life out of me. This is when I learned why vampires were seen as sex gods. Though she was taking my blood I was completely aroused and was ready to do this all day. After about a couple minutes I felt super weak, and I tried to get her attention, but only a moan came out. She stopped and looked up at me. Her eyes changed back but she still had my blood all over her lips. She got up and wiped them and after she bit her wrist and held it in front of my mouth. I eager grabbed it and began to take anything I could form her. After only 30 seconds she took away.

"Hey what's that about?"

"I don't want you to get addicted. And we remember what happened when you took to much, oh wait that's right you don't remember." I looked down and avoided her eye contact feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry the sarcasm was not needed." She said lifting my head up and kissing me again.

"Santana get down here!" We heard Rachel scream.

"Not right now Rach!"

"Now, we need your help!" Santana huffed as she toppled off the bed and got changed, she waited for me as we left her room and headed downstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so short. Not going to be near my computer for a couple days so i wanted to get this out. R&R please. Enjoy :).**

Santana

Quinn and I walked down the stairs nonchalantly, meeting Rachel at the bottom of the steps. She had a worried look on her face.

"What's going on?" I asked, now becoming nervous.

"Someone's outside."

"Oh God, is it my father?"

"No I think you should look." I let go of Quinn's hand and walked over to the wind. My hand went over my mouth as I ran to the door. As I opened the door the sun seeped into my face. As I uncovered my eyes I saw the person in front of me. They were covering themselves with wings. But these weren't like my spiny wings, they were actually black feathers as dark as charcoal. I could see black raven hair poking out of the wings. As I walked closer I could hear burning. It looked like they were using their wings to protect themselves from the sun.

"Emily….?" The second I said that the wings opened up and I saw the face of my lost sister. She was much skinnier than the last time I had seen her, and her eyes were barren. She had blood all over her mouth, and it was dripping down onto her white shirt. Instinctively I grabbed her hand and brought her into the house. Everyone backed up as we flew into the doorway. I turned and watched as her wings folded back into her back and she fell to the floor. I bent down and came to her eye level.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to see you." She said as blood gushed out of her mouth.

"What happened to you? No, where were you. Why did you come now?" I had so many questions; most I knew would not get answered.

"To put it shortly I came because you found your wolf."

"What are you talking about?" Emily didn't say anything she just pointed her finger to Quinn. All of us turned our heads as we all stared at Quinn. She was looking at me in confusion and her cheeks suddenly became very red.

"Em, you're not making sense, explain."

"200 years ago I said the only way father would ever die would be if we found the right wolf, and you found her. I knew you would. When you were born there was a prophecy about you."

"Seriously what are you talking about?"

"Around 250 A.D. a prophet told our father is second child if a daughter would bring the one that could be both bat and wolf to him. So when you were born he planned for you to start walking around numerous towns, always being watched, always being spied on till you met the sacred wolf."

"No one's been watching me."

"What do you think Finn and Sam are doing?"

"I'm betrothed to them, they aren't watching me."

"That's how our father paid them. In return for their thousands of years of service they one of them would wed you."

"I don't get this whole wolf thing though?" Emily pushed herself off the ground; she rubbed her arm that looked broken and smiled.

"Father is one of the three original vampires, that's why are family has a blood trait. There were three families that created the numerous vampires. Ours, the masters of the sky. The second the masters of the mind. And third the masters of all elements. Every single vampire has a least one blood type in them, and this is why all vampires different. The only thing that could destroy an original would be the conduit."

"The conduit?"

"In all of these centuries there said that there would be a werewolf one day, that was born with a split soul. This wolf would be able to be bitten by vampires without real pain." I looked at Quinn, and Emily smirked. "I assume from that eye-glance you just shared that you already know that. Father always kept from you that werewolves can't be bitten by vampires without dying. Our venom kills them in a slow and painful death. But this special wolf would be able to consume our bite. And if a vampire ever tried to turn this werewolf it would work. But instead of becoming a vampire, they would become something more powerful than both. This is why father kept things from you, so that if you started biting werewolves and one survived he could kill it before you tried turning them." I sat in silence and turned my head towards Quinn. She was crying and shaking her head.

"It can't be me." Quinn said under her breathe. Emily looked at me.

"Have you bitten her?"

"Yes."

"And what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Then she is the one of the prophecy." Emily said seriously.

"I don't want this." Quinn gasped as she ran up the stairs.

"Don't leave, we still have a lot to talk about." I said to Emily.

'Don't worry I'm not leaving again." She said grinning at me. I nodded to her and then ran after Quinn. I got to my room and she was huddled in a ball on my bed. I went over and hugged her. She was gasping for air as her body rocked mine.

"Quinn what's the matter?"

"I don't want to be this monster. I don't want to kill anyone. Why me, why was I chosen?" I really didn't know what to say to her. But I wanted to comfort her in some way.

"I think that you were brought in this world for a reason. And I think it was to meet me. I don't know how or when this great battle is suppose to ensue, but all you need know is that I love you, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you're safe and happy." Quinn brought my face to hears, and gave me a soft kiss. I kissed her temple and smiled at her.

"I think I'm going to sleep, all this information has sort of made me tired."

"I understand, I'll be in soon I just need to talk to my sister for a bit ok?"

"Sure, do come soon though, I don't want to be alone."

"Don't worry I will." I said while closing my door, watching the love of my life sniffle her self to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy :).**

* * *

><p>Santana<p>

I walked downstairs and held my head. It hurt with all of the information I had just received. My sister barging in, I was part of a prophecy and Quinn was some super werewolf. I stopped for a second on the stairs to take it all in. I knew I couldn't stay there for long because I needed to talk to my sister and get everything I was feeling out. I strode down the stairs and entered the living room. Emily was sitting on the couch admiring her nails, and softly talking with Rachel. When Rachel saw me walk in she politely excused her self and went upstairs. Thanks Rachel make this incredibility awkward for me, yeah thanks this is perfect. I sat in the chair across from the couch and my sister and I stared at each other for a couple minutes.

"So where were you?" I asked sternly.

"I was all over. Paris, China, Australia, Russia, countless places."

"So after abandoning me you just decided to take a vacation?"

'No I went to those places for business."

"Really, and what was this business?"

"To recruit people to my cause."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm building an army." I was done asking questions at the moment so I let her continue. "My mercenaries and I all believe that the royal families are corrupt, and are hiding something from all of us. So we're taking the initiative into our hands, and when the time is right rebel against them. That's why I disappeared. I needed to find people, well other super naturals that felt the same way as I do. And now that we've found the werewolf we're almost ready to attack."

"I don't want Quinn to be in the middle of this."

"San, there's no way she can get out of it. The minute you too met it was set in stone. She will have to fight the Power Trio eventually."

"She's still a werewolf though, what if I never change her."

"If you won't I will, but that means she will become my pawn, and she'll have to listen to everything I tell her to do."

"Fine, I'll do it myself. But give me some time."

"Take all the time you need."

"So I have another question. Your wings, they were feathers, instead of skin why is that?"

"Because our blood trait is derived from blood."

"I don't get it."

"You've been drinking human blood, so you're true form will be derived from what you're drinking, that's why yours is skin. Mine on the other hand is feathers because I've only been drinking animal blood for the past 100 years."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm keeping myself on the balance of being fine, and engaging in a frenzy. You never know when you'll need some extra bite."

"Now that you say that, Quinn and I were attacked almost a week ago by my old babysitter Roberto, remember him?"

"So the other two know."

"Now what are you talking about?"

"Roberto is a descendent of the second power, the mind magician as others call him. The other two powers must be trying to figure out if you've found the werewolf."

"Great so now I have three bad guys against me. How am I suppose to go home, and act normal around father?"

"You don't have too."

"Em I can't leave like you did, father would try to get me back."

"Not if you turn your girlfriend and I call my friends up. He's strong but he wouldn't start a battle unless he knew all the factors. Anyways you're safe here, after you guys left this house I came back and through some helpful witches I got father dis-invited, so he can't get in here."

"Wow you have been busy Emily."

"I told you I'd always be close, you just needed to ask for my help."

"I'm happy that you're back, but it's going to take me awhile to get used to you back in my life. Specially since you brought all this heavy baggage with you."

"I understand and I won't pressure you. But I would love and be honored if you would fight with me, and if you could get the others to help, we can use anyone we can get."

"I'll talk to them, but I don't know about the wolves, and witches I know, pretty sure they hate me."

"Anyone is enough." Emily was always so gentle with me. She knew the exact cords to pull, instantly making me love her all over again. She excused herself saying she was going to go get some food. I decided to go back to my room and check on Quinn. As I opened the door I smiled once again listening to Quinn's slight snore. I hopped on the bed and laid her head in my lap. I was brushing her short blonde hair, and realizing what I had to do. I took one of my nails and slit a deep cut in my hand. I let the blood trickle down into Quinn's mouth. Her eyes shot open and she sat up.

"What are you doing Santana."

"I could sense that you were weak, so I was trying to give you some blood."

"I though you said I should stay away from that for a while?"

"I know but I think at this point it's ok to have a little."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah go ahead." I nodded at her and she stared at me for a couple more seconds before taking my hand to her mouth. She began to suck everything she could out. I was quickly becoming dizzy, but I knew that she needed a lot. After I began to see black spots I tore my hand from my mouth.

"You get enough?"

"Yeah, but that just made me really full." She eased back into my embrace and laid her head on my chest.

"I can't believe everything that's going on."

"I know it's a lot, and I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I don't know if I never met you, you wouldn't be in this situation."  
>"Santana, we would have met eventually. You're my only exception. You think I would let another vampire feed me their blood, and sleep with me? No. I love you, and I'll take everything that comes with you."<p>

"Do you seriously mean that?"

"Of course I do San, I know our situation is a little fucked up, but I want to be with you, and only you for however long we live. I don't care that you're a vampire and I'm some hybrid thing. I just care that I'm with you."

"Quinn I love you, and this is why you're my only exception."

"Exception for what?" And with that I put my hands on Quinn's head, and twisted. A small trail of blood began to drip from eye as I snapped her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Now i know that you probably hate me, but just wait, it will be worth it. R&amp;R if you get a second.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Wanted to get this up quick for you guys! I'm not that good at smut, but i tried my best :). Thank you so much for the reviews, that's why i left the last chapter like that. Enjoy :).**

* * *

><p>Santana<p>

I was sobbing my eyes out as Quinn's life less body stayed limp in my hands. I knew this what I had to; to protect us both but it hurt so much. I tried wiping blood from my face, but it spread all over making me look a serial killer. I looked at her pale face that had lost all its life, and her now dead lips that would never be the same. I cupped her face in one of my hands and felt it's icy touch. I was stone cold, but I could barely feel her. After a couple more moments I felt a spark ignite in her skin. Her color returned a little and her chest began to go up and down. She opened up her eyes and instead of their usual hazel they were a bright green. She looked around the room confused, and then looked up at me. She shot across the room in a second and held her hand over her mouth.

"You, you, what, you killed me!"

"Quinn I had too."

"Why are you crying, I should be the one having a mental breakdown, the girl who said she loved me snapped my neck."

"Quinn I had to, to change you."

"What?"

"I started your vampire transformation."

"I'm a vampire?"

"Almost."

"Why am I so hungry?"

"Because that's your final stage. You have to feed on something to complete your transformation."

"I don't want to be a vampire."

"Quinn remember, you're not going to be fully vampire, remember you're half werewolf."

"Right. Ok, so I just need to feed and I'm a vampire?"

"I don't know exactly how it will play out for you, but that's mostly it."

"So what can I feed on?"

"Me."

"You?"

"Yeah it should work since you're a werewolf, my blood should suffice."

"I don't want to feed off you."

"Quinn stop kidding yourself you've already drank from me hundreds of times." I said while rolling my eyes.

"I know but this is different!"

"No it's not just get over here."

"I'm doing it Santana."

"Fine we're going to have to do this the hard way then." I took off my shirt and slit a cut near my neck. I watched as Quinn's breath suddenly became very heavy.  
>"Smells soo good." Quinn said while licking her lips.<p>

"Quinn its ok just get over here." That's all the invitation she needed, before I could blink she was on top of me. She looked at me and her eyes turned to that dark amber color that I had gotten used too. She lowered her head down to the cut, but before she intimately went for it, she came up to my lips and kissed me. Before I could return the favor she went for my neck. I gasped in surprise as she began sucking my blood. The transformation was complete. After a few seconds I felt fangs protrude out of her mouth and hit my skin. Before I could stop her she dug them into my neck. I screamed these actually hurt. Rachel and I as young kids use to bite each other, and yeah it hurt, but this was painful. She put her hands on my shoulders so I couldn't move, and I became scared. She must have lost her breath because she unlatched from my neck, and sat up. Her eyes were no longer that yellow gold color, but a dark red. Instead of just our two vampire fangs, she had two other fangs that were jagged next to them. We probably looked like an American Horror Story portrait. My face had blood smeared all over it, and now my neck was drenched in blood. Quinn's mouth and chest were also covered in my blood, and in the red room's lighting it looked like some fucked up porno. Quinn lowered head back to my neck, and I had to try and tell her to stop.

"Quinn, please, no." I felt her fangs brush up against my skin, and I shivered at the contact.

"Sorry San didn't mean to I just got carried away."

"It's fine Quinn, maybe we should take a break for a while from biting."

"A real break this time?"

"Yeah a real break." We smiled at each other, and I brought my hands up to feel Quinn's face. I felt the veins under eyes, and I felt her now luke warm blood that coursed through her veins. I brought my hands to her fangs just to inspect them. Just touching the tip expelled some blood from my fingertips. She sucked on my finger happily then she looked at me with that look that says she wants to fuck. Yeah I was weak, but all of this blood sucking had me horny. I took my finger out of her mouth and brought her down for a passionate kiss. My fangs extended as our tongues swirled together. She began to palm my boobs as her kisses lowered to my neck. I let a slight moan and I felt her smile on my skin. I lifted her shirt over her head and both of her breasts popped out in front me. I slipped one into my mouth, being careful that I wouldn't puncture one. Her head went back as she moaned my name. We both knew it was time to move this forward. She pushed me back on the bed, and ribbed off my clothes with her hand. She licked around my nipples as my hips thrust into her core. She trailed her kisses down to my drenched center and looked up at me. Her eyes were still red, and I was little scared she wouldn't be able to control herself, but at this moment I didn't care. I just nodded and her mouth attached itself to my clit. My body shot up as she swirled her around my clit. She used one hand to keep me down and slid to fingers into my dripping core. She instantly went for that one sight that makes me quiver and I screamed in pleasure. She picked up the pace and removed her hand from my abs and moved two fingers into her core. Both of us followed a rhythm as we began to moan each other's names.

"Fuck, Quinn… Shit I'm gonna."

"I know me too." And with one more hard thrust from Quinn's fingers both of us were sent overboard. We both screamed each other's names, and then we heard my door swing open. Quinn had already collapsed on top of me, and I couldn't move anything but my head. My sister and everyone else were at the door. Kurt and Brittany covered each other's eyes, while Emily and Rachel were smiling at us.

"What the fuck guys, can anyone have sex in this house without being interrupted!" I yelled.

"Sorry we were scared one of you were hurting the other." Rachel said snickering.

"I think I'm the one who's going to be doing the hurting from now on." Quinn said smiling on my chest.

"Wait Santana, did you do it?" Emily asked. Quinn sat up and covered herself with the covers. She then proceeded to shift her eyes to the deep red again, and her double fangs came out of her mouth.

"Yeah you can say she did it, and well." I know vampire's and seductive and all, but Quinn's cockiness and sex appeal had immensely increased, to the point of passing mine.

"Well we'll let you two sort things out, good job San." I sarcastically saluted my sister and shooed them out the door. Quinn lay next to me and nuzzled into my neck.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"I do, and I know that you know that I love, even though I snapped your neck."

"Hey my libido just increased by ten so I don't really mind. You up for round too?"

"Quinn, remember how you almost drank me dry, then we just had sex, I'm a little tired. How bout tomorrow morning?"

"I guess you're right. Though I'm going to be up all night thinking about all the things I'm going to do to you."

"I bet you will." I said laughing at her, and giving her a final bedtime kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, love the reviews coming in, really keeps me writing, so keep it up. Here's another cliffhanger, and i'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Enjoy :).**

* * *

><p>Santana<p>

I woke up to Rachel rapping on my door, telling me it was time for school. Shit I forgot about school. Puck, Finn, and Sam are all going to be there, probably furious at me and worried about Quinn. Well this should be fun. I looked to my side and Quinn was staring at me. Her eyes were wide and her eyes were their new light green.

"Stop staring at me." I said as I put the pillow over my head.

"Sorry I just never noticed all the detail you have, your cheek bones, the wetness of your lips, the silk of your hair, you're beautiful." There she goes again, making the cold- hearted blush.

"God Quinn Fabray you are so embarrassing."

"I try to be." She said as she gave me a kiss. She hopped up and went over to my closet.

"You want to pick something up from my sisters drawers there more your style?"

"No I'm feeling more scandalous today."

"I swear you're like a horny teen now, what happened?"

"You."

"Ok stop with the cheesy lines, let's get dressed." I said rolling my eyes at her. I put on a gray V-neck and black tights with heels, and after I did my make up I came back in to check on Quinn. I moaned when I saw what she was wearing. She was wearing a blue blouse but had tied it so it completely showed her stomach. With that there came a short blue skirt with white tights coming out of the bottom. Then I looked up and gasped.

"Quinn what happened to your hair!"

"I don't know I was looking at my self in the mirror, and I wanted it to be longer, and it grew." I walked over to her my mouth still agape and grabbed the new luscious hair it front of me. It was soft and silky and smelled like vanilla. She giggled at me and I locked eyes with her. She was wearing bright lipstick and I just wanted to succumb to her beauty and ravish her right there. But the sudden pang in my stomach told me I would have to wait till later. We both went downstairs and shared a big glass of A-positive. Rachel, Brittany, and Kurt came into the kitchen with their backpacks.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Were going to school with you." Kurt said happily.

"Why?"

"Santana you're not the only one who is allowed to do everything, I had Kurt enroll us on Friday, after all the fun I heard you were having, so this will be our first day." Rachel said smiling.

"Wow Quinn you look hot." Brittany exclaimed.

"Thanks Britt, you don't look so bad yourself." Rachel and I glared at our opposite blondes then looked at each other as we grabbed out respective partners and walked to the door.

"I'll drive." Kurt yelled running out.

"Rachel you have to go in the middle you're the smallest."

"Santana you're not the boss of me."

"Just get in the car." I snapped at her. In the end I was in the middle. Brittany and Rachel kept going on and on about how excited they were. Once we pulled up at school everyone seemed to stop and wait to see who the kids were. Kurt and Britt got out first, while Brittany came to open the door for the three of us in the back. As soon as the door opened, boys were running to the bathroom holding their crotch. Rachel got out first wearing her skimpy black outfit, then I got out, and lastly Quinn. I swear someone yell "Shit Fabray." I looked to Quinn and she was smiling, she probably was hearing everyone talk about her. We all walked in, in a line. Kurt on the end, then Quinn and me holding hands, and next to us were Rachel and Brittany holding hands too. I showed them to their lockers, and then Quinn said she was going to go use the restroom so I stayed by them and waited. I saw Finn come down the hall, and usher me with his finger to follow him into the gym. I obediently followed preparing for the worst.

"Where were you?"

"I needed a break."

"Well do you think, you could have said something, instead of leaving your room, with a shattered window and the room smelling of wolf?"

"Sorry I wasn't thinking."

"Your father had us search for you almost every hour. Where were you!" Why had they not gone and checked on our old house that was so obvious.

"I was around, I'm sorry I'll go talk to him tonight."

"You better before he kills you." Great now my dad was furious. What was I suppose to say to him. I knew the day was going to get worse.

* * *

><p>Quinn<p>

As I left Santana to go to the bathroom, Puck rammed me into an empty classroom. Tina, Mike and Lindsey were all there, their arms folded.

"Where were you?" Puck yelled.

"I needed a break ok!"

"Oh and you didn't think to check in after I caught you sleeping with a vampire, then leaving me as she shattered my ribcage?"

"You were the one that attacked first."

"What the Fuck Quinn, are you on their side now?"

"No Puck I'm on no ones side, ok."  
>"Puck get away from her." Tina said sternly.<p>

"What?" Puck said questioningly.

"She's different, something's wrong with her."

"What did they do to you, did they load you up on vamp blood, so you'd become their slave?"

"Fuck no Puck, you're such a child." Before I could do anything chains were around my wrists and I was bolted to the floor. These were silver, and they hurt like hell. I screamed in agony as my wrists started to smoke.

"What the Fuck is wrong with her!" Puck yelled at Tina.

"She's a, a vampire."

"What?"

"Only vampires burn when silver is in contact with them." I looked up at all four of them, my double fangs had extended and my eyes had turned blood red.

"So what if I'm a vampire, I'm more powerful than all of you now." Puck came up to me and touched my face.

"Quinn I'll save you." The door swung open, and in a second someone stood in front of me.

"I think I'll be doing the saving thank you." I smiled as Santana remarked to Puck. She turned around and ribbed the chains off me, burning her own hands. She held me up and kissed me softly. Before I could make it deeper she turned to them while holding me.

"I wanted to apologize for Friday, I never wanted that to happen, and I never intended for you to get hurt. I know Quinn and I are some corrupt mating thing in your eyes, but we love each other and that's never gonna change. And if you want to keep your pretty little throats I wouldn't say anything about her being a vampire, because the minute you do, you won't be able to breathe." And with that she walked us out of the room. God she is so badass. As we walked down the hallway I pushed her into the janitor's closet once again, and began sucking her face. She was already moaning and I felt her teeth hit my lips. I moved my neck so that she could get at a good angle.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you let me do it plenty of times." I said nodding to her. She lowered her mouth and punctured my skin. I clutched her ass and brought her close so she could put more pressure on me. It felt so good, I knew if we did this as we were having sex, it would be the best orgasm ever. I put that on my to do list and got back in the picture. I soon felt a little dizzy so I pulled her off, and unlike me she smiled and licked her lips showing that she was done. I gaze her a kiss on her head and she giggled.

"That was good."

"Thanks." I said cockily. She smacked me on the head and we both walked out of the hall. For some reason it felt like the place was abandoned. There was water on the floor, and the window at the end of the hall was covered by dirt.

"What's going on?" I asked Santana.

"Hello Ladies." Said a dark voice behind us.


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy :).**

* * *

><p>Santana<p>

Quinn and I whipped around as we heard the voice behind. I couldn't really see anything but I knew someone was there.

"Father is that you?" I yelled. The voice laughed.

"Of course the little girl screams for her daddy how cute." My face went white, I knew that laugh. I had heard it after my sister left and my father had had a meeting. I had to make sure I was right.

"Show your self!" I screamed. The man laughed and came into the light. I put my hand over my mouth, it was him. At 6,1 and white silky hair that went to his chest was the third lord. The Elemental. His ears were point and his eyes were yellow, and looked diseased. His teeth were all pointed and jagged, and he wore black clothes. I knew if he was here, he figured out who Quinn was.

"Isn't that cute, so the prophecy was true. Santana did fall in love with the hybrid." I took Quinn's hand into mine and squeezed it.

"You're not taking her away from me."

"Before I could say anything else, vines wrapped around my feet, and I was tugged into a wall. Quinn was under the same effect as we both struggled. My father said this guy was the weakest out of the three powers, but if he could hurl me across the hall, we were in trouble.

"Santana, your dad should off taught you, not to annoy me." He said cackling. I broke free from my vines, and charged at him. I shot back across the hall again, as an air force pushed me. How the Fuck did this guy get the power to use the elements? I looked at Quinn and nodded her. Over the last few days we sorta gained look telepathy, and she knew what I was trying to say. I let my fangs and eyes change, feeling my body become stronger. Once again I charged at him, and he threw fire at me this time, but I maneuvered. As I got close to punch him, I was entrapped in a ball of water. I struggled to get out, then I grabbed my neck. Usually I could breathe in water since I didn't need to breathe but I actually couldn't get air. I looked at him through the water and he smirked.

"I carry a pack of holy water with me everywhere I go. How does it feel, can you breathe in there?" I took my nails and made a cut through the water and thrashed everywhere. I finally broke the bubble and fell on the floor gasping for air. My plan had worked. I saw Quinn flash by me and punch The Third in face. He shot through the wall into the gym. Quinn came back to me and picked me up, and then we both headed into the gym. We both stopped as we saw the image before us. The Third had not come alone. We looked on as students were getting torn apart by dozens of vampires. Finn, Puck, Sam, and Mike were fighting around 25 vampires, and were actually killing a few. Tina and Lindsey had made what looked like a protective shield in the corner of them room, but were struggling to keep it afloat. The Third got back up and wiped some blood from his mouth.

"You want to play, then we'll play!" he screamed as he began to transform. He grew about another 4 inches, and his muscles became much bigger. His eyes set on fire, and his veins became a visible deep blue all over his body. There were some twigs in his hair, and he began to float off the ground. We're dead. How the fuck are we suppose to kill that. No Quinn has to kill him. I looked to her and yelled,

"Aim for the heart!" I said as I ran away from her trying to get the Third's attention. I avoided the blood bath around me and ran on the bleachers. Though it hurt as bad as heel I transformed in a matter of seconds and expanded my wings as I fly across the room. I fly into the Third and he screamed as he threw me off him. I fly back up at him, but more vines shot from the ground and wrapped around my neck. I tugged at them, but these were stronger and thicker. I was quickly being pulled to the ground, and I began to struggle. Quinn jumped up and slashed the veins with her nails. I looked quickly at her red eyes, and nodded in thanks. I had to let Quinn try to transform, that was the only way we could get out of this mess. I closed my eyes and held my necklace, which was still wrapped, around my neck. My sister had given it to me a couple days before she left and said, it would always keep the sun away from me, but in dire need it would shoot it back. I summoned about the only power I had, and tried to concentrate on the light. A couple seconds later my necklace fly up from my neck.

"Finn, Sam get out of here!" I screamed. They looked at the necklace and then they both hauled ass out of there. They knew what it was going to do. The Third looked at it confused, and I just smiled at him. Though I knew this wouldn't kill him, it would make him weak enough for Quinn to kill him. A light began to form from the necklace, and it began to grow stronger and stronger. I let myself transform back to my original form and fell to the floor. I looked at Quinn who was across the room and smiled. Everything became silent and I whispered to her,

"I love you." With that a great light covered the room. The vampires around us screamed as they were burned in a second. I heard the Third scream and smiled as I felt my skin slowly begin to burn. This was it. 1700 years of life, and I was going to die from the sun. I felt my hair start to smoke and I closed my eyes. Everything hurt; at this point I wanted it to end. Then all of a sudden I was in the dark. I looked up and felt rough skin above me. I looked further up and saw the solid black eyes that looked into mine. It was Quinn. Her hair was Jet Black, as was her skin. It was rough like my final form, but darker like a werewolf's. Her fangs were huge, and she couldn't close her mouth. He nails were about 4 inches long and a deep black. Her new skin was covering me from the light. As the light finally faded away, she turned around to face her attacker. The Third used his knee to stand himself up. He skin was healing quickly, but I could tell he was hurt. Before he could react Quinn had her claws wrapped around his neck. The Third looked into her eyes, and actually looked scared.

"Time to die." Quinn howled. And with that she broke his neck, and stabbed her fist through his chest. She ribbed his white heart out and crushed it into dust. All of a sudden a vortex came from his body. It was a swirl of water, fire, earth, and air. Quinn stepped back to admire the view. His body was being ripped apart slowly, until the only thing left was a pile of dust. Quinn went over to the dust pile, and picked up my necklace, and something else that I didn't see. She was about to come over to me when a rod was shot through her shoulder. She screamed and pulled it out. I looked to the opening in the wall, and I saw one of my father's men with a crossbow. I tried to run at Quinn but someone had put their hands around my face. I tried again but the grip was tight. I looked around and saw Emily, and Rachel holding me back.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"I can't San, you just helped kill a Power, and father will kill you, specially that he knows who Quinn is. There is no need for you. We have to get out of here."

"What! No! I'm not leaving Quinn!"

"Santana the wolves are on their way, no way these vamps are gonna stay that much longer, she'll be fine. We have to go." She said tugging me to the door.

"Quinn don't leave me, don't forget me!" I screamed towards her. She didn't even look at me; she was already on top of the guy who shot her ripping his arms off. I tried to get away one last time, but I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I opened my eyes, and Quinn had bit me. She had taken a full chunk out of my shoulder. I screamed and look at her, blood now falling from my face. Why had she done this to me? I looked into her eyes as I was dragged away, and I could sense her, but she was far away. Had I made her into this monster? As I was dragged from her sight, I knew I wasn't going to see her for a very long time. My life is over.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Act 1<strong>

**So you're probably like WTF? Well just wait till Act 2. As you might of guessed, each Act will lead up to the defeat of a Power, so we still got two to go. Really lovin this story, and THANK YOU so much for all the great reviews. Hope you're liking it too. For a little peek at the next Act were gonna be going 20 years into the future. What could of happened to Santana and Quinn during that time? Well wait to find out. 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, here's the beginning of Act 2. Since the last chapter 20 years have passed. What has it done to Quinn and Santana? Read and find out. Love the reviews still coming in. Enjoy :).**

* * *

><p>Santana<p>

So what have I been doing for the past 20 years? Well let's see. After she broke my heart and I was taken away form her, I went on a rampage for a year and ripped apart every human in my sight. My sister watched idly by, making sure I wouldn't over do it. After I got over the initial anger, I became depressed and sulked everywhere with Rachel and Emily. Emily is still recruiting numbers of faithful super naturals. Sure we killed the Third, but the Second and my father are much more powerful. Emily made me in charge of my own platoon. We call ourselves the Femme Fatales. I have Rachel, Brittany, Kurt (cause he is a girl), Addison, Taylor, and Rihanna. Addison and Rihanna are a pair of succubus twins that love to feed off of any man they can find. They both have light tanned skill and bright purple eyes. Though they stay in their human form most of the time, the minute they get angry, wings, horns, and tails sprout out. Taylor is some type of shaman, witch thing, but all she can control is fire. But she's good. She burned a whole monastery of vampires from half a mile away. Taylor and I have fooled around a bit. She's made it apparent that she likes more than just a fuck buddy, and I play off of her how I love her and everything, but inside I'm just a cold bitch who can't over a fucking stupid blonde. I've made it a habit at every city we go to, is to pick up a blonde at the bar, fuck them till they pass out, and then I ravish them and suck all their blood out of their lifeless body. Rachel and Britt always scream at me, but I they understand where I'm coming from. Ever since I left Quinn, I've just become that crazy vampire I was before I met her. Sucking random strangers blood, and leaving them on the side of the road to fend for themselves. I also got a tattoo, or a tramp stamp of a wolf howling, that was during my emotional period. Now I'm reminded of her almost everyday. She took my fucking sun necklace too, so we had to find a witch to make me a new protective spell. Now I wear a claddagh that just reminds what I use to have. OK enough complaining and sounding like a bitch. Dawn was breaking and I got out of my sweaty hotel bed that had a naked Taylor sleeping in it. I jumped into the gross shower, where even the water felt dirty. I got out, and as I did my hair, two arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled; just feeling this reminded me of the good times. Oh shut the fuck up Santana it's been 20 years, get over it; you have a perfectly nice girl who likes you, stop thinking about her.

"Hey." Taylor whispered into my ear. Being my usual horny vampire self, I dragged her to the bed, and we fucked twice until Rachel pounded on the door and told us to shut up. I had to take another shower, but Taylor happily joined me this time. Again with the aimless fucking, I sorta felt bad, I knew this girl actually really liked me, and I was just using her. Wow I'm a bitch. Once both of us got dressed we waited as our team filed into the room.

"So what's the job for today?" Rachel asked me. I looked at my phone, where I had constant texts form Emily telling me what I needed to do.

"She says, there's a renegade group of wolves that hang out at this motor cycle bar, and we should try and recruit them."

"Should be easy enough." Taylor said while rubbing my back.

"Not really, Em says that they hate, like really hate vampires, and they will kill them in front of humans, so we need to be extra careful not to expose ourselves. Rachel you stay by Britt, and Kurt in the back of the club. Addie, and Rihanna you guys stay at a table. And Taylor you'll be a couple seats from me at the bar. Let's all patrol and try to find the leader as quickly as possible, then get out of there." I started to get up and went to go grab my jacket.

"Oh are we leaving now?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah Em said if we do it in the day time, it will come off less stand offish."

"Fine I'll go get my ring." Kurt scoffed. I waited downstairs until everyone met me outside. Britt, Rachel and Kurt took the convertible. Addison and Rhianna took to the skies to patrol from above. And Taylor and I got on my motorcycle. We looked like a motherfucking badass crew that would fuck shit stuff up. When we did fuck shit up was the only time when I could actually feel happiness again. Wow I really am a vampire. It took us 20 minutes to get there, and by the outside this was going to be dangerous. As we all walked in everyone turned to look at us. As soon as I walked in I could instantly tell that there were only about two humans here, the rest were werewolves. If a start started we would be in deep trouble. I went to the bar and just ordered a Coke; I didn't want to be anywhere close to tipsy if this turned into something. I looked around the room and tried to spot the pack leader here. I was surprised how many girls there were, most wolves are men, because the birth is harder on the woman, and most survive. All of the women sorta looked like my gang. All of them had their hair in high ponytails, with dark eye shadow, and bright lipstick. Who ever was the leader liked to make a statement. One burly guy got out of his chair, and sat next to me at the bar. I saw Taylor tense up. I looked at her quickly, and signaled to her to calm down.  
>"Hey sweet cheeks can I buy you a drink?"<p>

"Sorry I'm not drinking tonight."  
>"Maybe a dance?"<br>"Sorry I don't."

"Well why the fuck are you in here then?" He tried to grab my arm, his fingers only lightly grazed my skin but it was enough.

"Why are you so cold."

"I've been sick, I'm just trying to get away from my problems shit face, so don't make any new ones."

"Bitch." He said as he turned around, all his friends laughed at him as he sat back down. I rolled my eyes and continued to drink my Coke, and then I felt someone next to me sit down. At first I didn't look cause I thought it was Taylor and I didn't want to blow our cover. Then as my eyes wandered I saw that it was a blonde girl. Oh shit of course here of all places, another blonde girl I wanted to fuck. I caught Rachel staring at me, and she was shaking her head at me. She knew what I was thinking. I was ready to leave this mission, just so I could fuck this girl in the back then rib her heart out, and eat in front of her. But if I did that here, I would die. She must have sensed that I tensed up and giggled. Both of us hadn't looked at each other directly, I definitely did not want to start anything so; if she wanted something she would have to pipe up herself.

"Hey can I get you a drink?" Oh god why was she talking to me, now I really wanted to suck her dry.

"Sorry I'm not drinking tonight." I looked around as I heard Taylor grinding her fingers across the bar, she was getting jealous.

"So are you here to talk to one of the wolves or kill us all with your renegade of vampires?" Shit, how'd she know, only if you touch us can werewolves really tell if we're vampires? I turned my head to look at my accuser and I froze. She was wearing my heart necklace that I had lost in battle. My blood boiled as I raised my eyes up her body to see her face. I came to her lips, oh no they looked so familiar. Then I looked into her eyes, they were bright green. Her blonde hair was soft and silky and fell past her shoulders. And I knew that smirk anywhere.

"Quinn?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, hope you're liking Act 2, or what you've seen so far. R&R if you have a second. Enjoy :).**

* * *

><p>Santana<p>

As soon as Quinn's names left my lips all the wolves attacked us. The guy who had hit on me and another wolf held me back. Rachel, Britt, Kurt, Addison, and Rihanna were thrown against the walls of the bar. I looked around and Taylor was smashed up against the bar. I looked back at the blonde girl and she was smiling at me.

"That name is sorta taboo." She looked around and flicked her hands. "Guys it's ok, they're fine." All the men and women backed off and let go of my friends and me. I looked back at the blonde and asked again.

"Quinn is it you?" The girl looked at me and smirked again while nodding her head. My emotions went into overload, as blood started to trickle down my face. I grabbed in a big hug while she laughed as we almost tumbled over.

"Where the fuck have you been!"

"Around I don't know."

"And you never thought to maybe call me?"

"I was going to but my advisors said, any contact with you could lead to my enemies finding me."

"Wait, your advisors?"

"Maybe we should go somewhere and talk?" Quinn said, as we turned to look at the whole bar that was staring at us silently. Quinn barked some orders and waited for me at a door at the end of the bar. Rachel came over to me nodding her head.

"San, you need to be careful. Remember what she did to you, the last second you saw her."  
>"I know Rachel, but I bet she's different."<p>

"Before you do anything, make her explain why she did that."

"Fine I will."

"Be safe, and call anytime of the day or night ok?"  
>"Rachel, just go, stop acting like my mom." I said sarcastically. Rachel shrugged as she rapped her arms around Brittany as they led everyone out. I went over to Quinn and she opened the door. As I walked in she slapped my butt and I jumped a little bit, while she was laughing. The door shut behind us and a light flickered on showing we were at the edge of stairs. As we walked to the bottom floor I realized we were in some type of futuristic complex. A long silver hallway went down what looked like a couple blocks and there were doors on either side of the hall.<p>

"Quinn what the fuck is this place?"

"It's my packs establishment. But since I'm always being hunted we decided to make it underground. I live here with around 130 other wolves, for about 6 years now."

"You've been near Lima for six years?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously Quinn, not once did you think about calling me, and at least explaining a few things?" Quinn opened the door and led me inside what I assumed was her room. It was mostly an all white room, with dark blues, and reds splattered around the room. She had a California King size bed in the middle. Of course Quinn always going for the biggest. Once I fully stepped in Quinn shut the door and slammed me against it. Our lips instantly melted together as we began to sweat and moan into each other. As she tried to lift up my shirt I bat her hands away.

"Quinn, I haven't seen you in 20 years, we are not just having sex the second we lay eyes on each." I don't even know how I said that, cause all my body wants to do right now is ride Quinn's face, damn Rachel and her motherly instincts making their way into my conscience.

"You're right." I am? God what's wrong with me. "So what do you want to know?" Thanks Quinn, thanks for the super extravagant question.

"Umm lets see, why don't we start at the beginning. Why did you take a chunk out of my shoulder the night we were attacked?" Before she said anything Quinn got up and ran over to her dresser. She opened up a jewelry box and brought out a necklace. She brought it back to the bed and placed it in my hand. It was a crystal shaped container at the end of the necklace. It had some red liquid in it, and when it was placed in my hand it began to glow.

"What is this?"

"Well when Emily was dragging you out of there, and you dad's guys were attacking me, I sorta panicked. I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again, so I needed a way to find you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on San, I know you used to do it with me. That one time you were sucking my blood before you turned me, I could feel you making a mark. You left that there so you would know where I was, and could sense my emotions."

"Yeah but that disappeared when you died, and you can't do it on other vamps."

"Well remember I'm all special and stuff." She said smiling.

"Well you could have least just taken a nibble, rather than taking a chunk out of my skin. Wait if you knew where I was, I still don't get why you didn't come see me?"

"After you left, my pack came to save me, Puck had summoned them. I told them everything, and coincidently they had heard about the prophecy too, but they didn't know I was the special one. So they vowed to protect me and stuff, and they said it would be better if I didn't make contact with you for a while because they were nervous someone was following you. And after a couple of years of that, I thought that maybe it would be safer for you if we were apart. I mean you did almost kill your self so I could make the final blow on the Third."

"Quinn, I can handle myself really. Do you know for the past 20 years I've been the most destructive, horrifying monster, because of you. I missed you, and I was confused, and I probably killed 20 girls who looked exactly like you. Not to mention the little town I went on a rampage on. Shit. I killed a whole fucking town, I became what I've feared after meeting you. I never wanted you to see me for what I was born into. But god dammit you fucking turned me into it." Quinn sat there just looking at the bed covers, not looking up at me. "Quinn, can you at least fucking look at me?" I watched as her eyes trailed over my body, then finally reached mine.

"I'm sorry I didn't for this to happen. And now that I found you, we can be together, seeing that you have a team, I assume your still working with your sister. You came here to recruit? Well we'll join you, and we can work together." I got up from her bed, blood started to fill my eyes again.

"Quinn, I'll tell Emily that you're joining, and thanks for that. But I can't just come crawling back into what we used to have. I mean I might have an actual healthy relationship, with a girl who won't hurt me. And I've been to a bitch. So, I'm just not ready for this." Now the streams of blood again were coming down my face. Fuck, I wanted Quinn so bad. But I knew if I just accepted her proposal, it would just be because I had longed, and missed her for so long. I needed to think this through. And now that I think about it, Taylor isn't that bad. She made me laugh, and she always knew how to cheer me up. She was great in bed, and we had definitely done more than Quinn and I had ever done together. So maybe it was time to look at the whole picture.

"I'm gonna go Quinn, I'll meet you back here soon, with details from Emily ok?"

"Yeah sure." Quinn said looking away from me. I didn't even say by I just ran out of her room, and that whole bar. As I got outside I realized Taylor had left my motorcycle with my keys. Thank god, I did not want to fly home right now. When I got back to the apartment, I wiped the blood from my face and fluffed my hair up, as I prepared myself for what I thought would be a very painful night.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, hope you're all liking this. Don't worry i'll try and get through the angst as quickly as possible, but i will pay off. R&R if you have a moment. Enjoy :).**

* * *

><p>Santana<p>

As I walked into the apartment Taylor and Rachel swarmed me.

"Where have you been?" Taylor half yelled.

"You didn't do anything stupid right?" Rachel asked sternly.

"Guys chill out, nothing happened. But I got the wolves to join our cause, I'm going back tomorrow to talk with Qui- their leader to tell them their assignments."

"I don't think that's a good idea Santana." Rachel said worryingly.

"I'll go with you." Taylor piped in.

"That sounds good to me. San take Taylor with you."

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes. Crap I never meant to come off mean to Taylor, but I bet that hurt her. I went to room and crashed in my bed. I don't even know when I fell asleep but I know it was quick. I kept on dreaming about Quinn's lips on mine. They were so smooth, and soft like before, but she had so much more power than in the past, and it turned me on so quickly. It didn't surprise me when I awoke to my hand being inside my underwear when I woke up. I took a cold shower, and got dressed. I went into the kitchen and sucked a B+ packet up, and sat at the counter as I heard Taylor finish her shower. I didn't really want Taylor to come and see Quinn. I knew that having these two girls in one room would not be good. Both of them were equally ballsy and cocky, and I didn't want Quinn to explode or Taylor to blow up the bar. But I didn't want to make Rachel upset, and I'm sure she hadn't told my sister yet who I'd seen, so as long as I could get her to stay out of it I was good. I smiled when Taylor walked into the Kitchen. Her hair was still a little wet, and she smiled at me as she came over and wrapped me in a hug. She gave a kiss to my nose, and I smiled at her, but didn't do the same.

"You ready to go?" She whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." I said as I began to walk to the door. Taylor and I rode on my motorcycle back to the bar, and silently walked into the quit room. There were now only around 5 wolves out and about; I assumed the rest were still asleep. The bar tender told us to meet Quinn in her room downstairs. I led Taylor downstairs and she grabbed my hand as we walked down the hallway.

"So what's this whole history with Quinn, Rachel mentioned some of it in the car ride home yesterday?" Thanks Rachel ruin my life.

"We dated a while back, and she just hurt me. We were really close, at I point I thought we were fated to be together. But I don't know anymore." I did want to tell her, but I wasn't ready to divulge my whole life. I knocked on Quinn's door and waited until she said come in. We both walked into the white room again, but Quinn was nowhere to be seen. I noticed some steam coming from a door, and I assumed Quinn had just gotten out of the shower. My conclusion was confirmed when Quinn walked out of the bathroom just with a towel. My stupid vampire hormones acted up, and my blue eyes quickly formed and my fangs popped out. Taylor noticed me, and dug her nails into my arm, and I think she did some fire shit, because when I looked at my arm it had burn marks. I put my fangs away but my body wasn't letting my eyes dissolve. Quinn but on a long shirt and some underwear in front of us then sat down at a desk, and motioned us to come sit in the chairs before it.

"Is that really how you start a meeting?" Taylor snapped. Shit I knew this was a bad idea.

"Why yes it is, I'm sorry who are you San never mentioned you?" Quinn said sweetly. Fucking Fabray don't make this worse.

"I happen to be Santana's girlfriend. And from what I hear you're a heart breaker am I correct?" Taylor just used the girlfriend term, ahh, we hadn't even talked about it, but I mean we had been sleeping with each other for a year, we went on dates and shit, but why in front of Quinn.

"Hey guys why don't we just get down to business." I said trying to relieve the tension. Thankfully they both cooled down and then Quinn turned her gaze to me.

"Soon San, what do I and my pack need to do for Em?"

"Well she would like you be her reinforcements when we go after the Second."

"That's easy enough I'll put my second in command Puck in charge, but I'm assuming I'll be in Squad One with you and your crew?"

"Yes you will." I said moving my eyes from her piercing gaze.

"What? Why is she with us?" Taylor said harshly.

"Tay, there's reasons why she needs to be in our group."

"Why so she can have a better chance at fucking you, she's be eye fucking since the moment we got in here, and in front of me, why does she need to come with us."  
>"Excuse me, what is it Taylor? I happen to be probably one of the most powerful super naturals you'll ever meet. So I wouldn't be so critical with what I might do or not do."<p>

That did it, Taylor eyes become that bold gold color, haha that rhymed, and I took my hand away from hers as blue fire began to shoot from her hands. She got up as her arms became enwrapped in blue hot fire. Quinn jumped up on her desk, her eyes had already turned red and her doubles fangs had sprung out. I sat in the middle in silence, and really turned on. But I shook my head and got my thoughts together and stood up.

"Both of you quit it. Quinn I'll text you our address, cause we have a job tomorrow and you could help. And I swear if both of you fight tomorrow I'll chop off your heads with my nails." I yelled. Both of them settled down as their eyes shifted back to normal. Taylor walked out of the room and I followed the sound of her footsteps to the end of the hallway.

"You know you have to really quit eye fucking me when she's around."

"Oh I can do it when she's not around?" Good job Santana, you practically gave to that her.

"No I already told you I'm not ready to start anything with you ok? Just come tomorrow, and stop with the hostility it won't help you to get with me." That shut her up, and she just nodded. I nodded back and walked out to catch up to Taylor. Again we had a silent trip back to the apartment, and she didn't say one word to me as we entered the room. She slammed her door and Rachel glared at me. Britt laughed, and I knew she was giggling at the horrible situation I had just been placed under. I flipped the bird at her and that made her cackle even more. I went up to my room again, and decided I needed to nap, and just prepare for another day tomorrow, and seeing beautiful face again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thought it was time for some Quinn action. So here it is. Reviews loved and welcomed. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Quinn<p>

Though Santana had told me to chill out with her, just playing with Taylor was enough for me. So I decided to where my Hell is so Hot Right Now shirt, rolled up of course, and my tight black jeggings with black boots. I put my hair up in a ponytail and put some dark and intense make up on. No matter what Santana said I needed to be with her again, I needed to tell her how much pain I was in during those years apart. So this would be a perfect opportunity especially if I could get her alone with me. I took my black BMW convertible to the location that Santana had given me. I snickered when I got out of the car. This dingy apartment was not Santana's type. She had lived most her life in mansions so this was probably torture. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. I heard Britt's voice on the other end and she squealed as she let me in. I loved Britt; I think overall I had connected with her over Rachel, mostly because Brittany still had some human in her. I walked up the stairs and Brittany was at the top waiting for me. She wrapped me in a big hug, and began kissing my neck. I smiled and tried to say hello, but she was crushing my lungs.

"Britt I think that's enough." I heard Rachel say snarky. I don't know why but I don't think Rachel has been ever able to trust. She always thinks I'm trying to steal her girlfriend. I mean Britt's cute and funny, but nothing compared to my Santana.

"So how did those 20 years go for you Quinn?" Rachel asked while slamming the door behind. I could already tell she did not want me there.

"They were good, tough but good."

"So you're head of a pack now?"

"Yep have around 150 wolves under me, so I can say I'm doing well." I said while smiling. She rolled her eyes, seriously could I not do anything to please her. Two girls walked into the room, one with fiery red hair, and the other with chocolate hair.

"Quinn this is Addison and Rihanna, they're our succubus's."

"Wow nice to meet you guys, I've actually met a succubus before so it's a pleasure to meet you." They both waved at me but didn't say anything. Ok awkward but no matter.

Kurt came out next talking and laughing with Taylor. The minute they enter Taylor froze and then shuffled to the other end of the room without looking at me. Kurt ran over and hugged me, and at this point I did catch Taylor looking at my outfit shaking her head, well this should be fun. We all chatted for a few minutes before Santana walked in. She had her hair pinned back, and a flowery bustier with tight blue jeans on. She actually looked fucking adorable and I just wanted to flower her with kisses and cuddle. She shot Taylor a smile and walked over to me. I saw some reluctance in her eyes, but instead of hugging me she just shook my hand and walked over to a clearing in the middle of the room.

"So now that's everyone is here."  
>"You were the last one in Santana." Rachel said annoyingly. They both glared at each other, I assumed there was some underlining context there I was missing, but I decided to disregard it.<p>

"Anyways, now that I'm here I can tell you what our mission is. First if you haven't met her already this is Quinn, she's the leader of that wolf pack we scouted a couple days ago so lets welcome her in with good behavior." She said this directly to Taylor, who looked away from her.

"Emily said that there is a church about five miles away from here that has secret catacombs under it. She also says there are around 200 vampires that live under there. Only a couple have sun signets so it's better if we attack during the day. She says there is no point in trying to convert them to our cause because their all completely faithful to their leader the Second. So let's split off in teams. Rachel and Rhianna. Brittany and Addison. Taylor and Kurt, and Quinn and I." I smiled yes this was going to be fabulous.

"San are you serious?" Taylor said from behind me.

"Taylor this is work, this isn't some family picnic where I'm choosing a partner for a wheelbarrow race. You know I pair off us by how easily we'll be able to stay alive with our partners." I smiled at Santana, but she didn't return my eye contact. Taylor had shut up and I smirked at her. I could feel her blood start to boil. Oh how I wanted to be alone with her, and get her out of the picture, but I know that would only hurt Santana even more. We all got on our vehicles and I shot Taylor a grin as I rested my body on top of Santana's on her motorcycle. After about a 10-minute drive we arrived at old, abandoned white church. Kurt lifted the trunk of his car, and gave all of us guns, and crossbows, along with what I assume were bombs with holy water. I was surprised how Britt, Kurt, Rachel and Santana were with these weapons, because one mistake and they could fall on their own stake. I loaded my gun and looked at the ammo. It was a bright blue and it was glowing. I looked up at Santana questioningly.

"It has UV rays in it, just one shot should blow them up."

"Wow you guys really have improved."

"Yeah I think we all got tired of fighting with our nails, and fangs." She said laughing. For about the fifth time today I caught Taylor glaring at us, I could tell this was killing her inside. We all went in different ways and of course Santana and I got the hardest. We were taking the cellar stairs that were about half a block away from the actual church. As soon as Santana ribbed open the doors I could sense the hundreds of life less bodies downstairs.

"You ready?" Santana asked.

"Always." I said smiling at her. We both entered slowly She had to guns in her hand, and on in her belt. I picked up the shotgun, and had another two stuck in the belt I picked up. The catacombs were made out of stone and this hallway looked like it went on for at least a mile.

"So what do we do, just jump into a room and kill everything in it."

"No that's the rest of the teams job, are job is to find the guy in charge and make him take a message back to the second."  
>"So we got the fun job."<p>

"Right." We began to walk at a faster pace; it really was a maze down her. We kept dipping our heads into rooms, seeing around 10 vamps per room sleeping on the cold floor. As we quickly turned a corner we ran into a girl.

"What do we have here, a vamp and a werewolf? What are you too lovers or something?" Wow that was sorta awkward. We both glanced at each other, but then focused our eyes on the enemy. She was small with long brown hair, and her eyes were huge. She was just wearing black underwear and a black tank top. Now that I think about it she was really hot. But that wasn't the point.

"Hey sis get over here." She called down the hallway. A smaller girl with long brown hair came out of nowhere. Her features were much more plain, and simple but she was equally beautiful. Santana and I both cringed at the closeness the two had in front of us. The smaller girl in white was caressing the others stomach and arm while she softly ground her hips into her side.

"What are they doing here? Are they new?"

"No I think they're intruding?"

"Didn't he say there might be people trying to attack us?"

"Yeah so I guess this is it." Through this whole conversation the smaller girl was placing kisses on the taller ones neck.

"Are you guys sisters?" I blurted out. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Of course we are. Why do you find us strange?" The taller one asked as she stuck her tongue in the smaller ones mouth. They both moaned as they began to make out in front of us. I was increasingly becoming more and more uncomfortable. What the fuck is up with vampires and all these sexual fetishes.

"Quinn don't pay attention to them. Remember what I told you they are under the rule of the Second. The Second was given the power over mind. The followers of this super vamp find ways to manipulate their enemies to let their guard down so they're easier to kill." I nodded to her. So this is all a ruse? Well it was working.

"God bitch you have to spoil all our fun, now we just have to kill you." The smaller on squealed. Both of their fangs dropped out at the same time, and eyes became that bright blue I had become so comfortable with. It was time for the battle to begin. Both of them shot at us, but Santana and I were quick. But as we dodged one the other came and attacked from a other side. She extended both her hands and scraped Santana and I faces.

"Fuck!" I screamed. This hurt more than usual. The smaller one that scratched us was smiling as the taller one chuckled.

"Nina did you apply that poisonous nail polish on again?"

"Well of course Lily." They both cackled as Santana and I held our faces. Ok this was no time to play around. We both lifted our guns at them. As we both shot I heard laughter shoot around the room. None of my bullets were hitting them, and the room began to slowly spin.

"Quinn, we can't shoot them we'd be wasting our bullets. We need to kill them by hand."  
>"Santana my vision is shit right now how are we suppose to kill these bitches?" I really had misspoken my vision wasn't shit it was fucked. The more I talked the dizzier I became and the more I lost my vision.<p>

"Quinn can you see anything?" Santana called out to me.

"No. What are we suppose to do?"

"Sleep." I flinched as a voice spoke behind me, but I was knocked out before I could react.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to respond to some of you who repeatedly review!<strong>

**mick3y92: Thanks so much for the review, brightened up my day. And i still haven't completely unveiled why Quinn bit Santana but don't worry i won't forget about it. But that's for later.**

**Bottle It Up25: Taylor and Quinn will get to fighting soon, but will it hurt Santana? Idk you're gonna have to wait.**

**mesk24: Hey thanks for repeatedly reviewing, really appreciate it. And i'm hoping your liking more of the Badass Quinn i've added**

**I like apple pie: Thanks for reading! I didn't really understand your first comment so if you could re divulge that would be awesome. Thanks for reading again.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys drama really starting to heat up. I'm not going to be at my house tomorrow, so i don't think i'll be able to get the next chapter out. Hope it doesn't hurt to much haha. Review if you wish. Enjoy :).**

* * *

><p>Santana<p>

So let's wrap everything up. Quinn and I entered some catacombs to find the leader of a huge vampire covenant. We get attacked by some freaky lesbo sisters, I pass out from some fucking nail polish, and now I feel like shit. My eyes fluttered a bit as I opened my eyes. I let them change to blue so I could see my surroundings better. I was a complete black room with no light. Perfect. Then I felt something press against my chest. I looked down and I realized Quinn was tied to me. Now that I had fully woken up I looked around, and realized we were hanging probably 10 feet off the ground tied together. This has to be some sick joke. I watched Quinn's chest as her breasts brushed up against mine as she took in deep breaths. She was still asleep and looked like she was still in her deep sleep mode. I tried freeing my hands, but that just made my skin begin to burn. I turned my neck as much as I could and realized my hands were bond by silver chains. Man these vamps were good. How long was I suppose to be stuck here? Not that I really minded, I mean I was with Quinn. No wait, I'm supposed to be with Taylor. Shit if she finds me like this she'll blow this place up. My sudden urgency to get out of my confines slowly woke up Quinn. Quinn's eyes fluttered and they became that deep red, so that she could see through the darkness.

"Where the hell are we?"

"I have no idea."

"What happened?"  
>"Last thing I remember is trying to reach you, as my eyes went black." Quinn like I had, looked around the room trying to find a way out.<p>

"Wow we're really stuck here." She said laughing.

"Quinn this isn't funny we could be in real danger."

"There's a reason they left us here, if they wanted to kill us, we'd be dead. I bet they're watching us now, and soon the big bad will come in and ask some evil questions or something." I gave her a blank stare, why was so giddy right now. We both stared at each other for a couple minutes and then Quinn smiled. She must have realized how close we were together.

"Well this is comfortable." She said grinning at me.

"Quinn seriously not now." I said trying to avoid her eye contact. Suddenly a light when on in the room and a door opened. We looked toward the light, and two black shoes stopped before the figure could be seen properly in the light.

"Well hello ladies." A deep voice called out to us. Fuck this was not good. And I have no idea where my guns are.

"What do you want?" Quinn shouted at the voice, breaking my eardrums.

"Oh I just wanted to see what the two prophesied girls looked like. And may I say I'm quite impressed. Both young, and beautiful. My master will be pleased to know that you're still alive. They so deeply wanted to meet both of you."  
>"You mean the Second right?" I said darkly.<p>

"Why yes, good you know of them."

"Ok you saw us, so why don't you let us go now?" Quinn said impatiently.

"Well I will let you go, but not before the girls have some fun with you two. Nina, Lily come in!" The two sisters who had captured us walked in with grins on their faces. "Girls since you caught these two you get to play with them as you please. Nina since you hit them first you get first pick." Nina stepped into the light and eyed us both. I jerked when I felt someone slap my butt. I turned my head to see her taller sister Lily eye fucking me up and down. I looked at Quinn who was fuming, and I shook my head at her. She needed to stay focused.

"I'll take the blonde, I bet her blood is better."

"Are you kidding Nina, you're passing on a royal vamp, she's gonna be luscious." Nina said stroking my dangling legs. I tried to kick at her, but she caught my leg and squeezed for me to stop. In a second our ties were broken and Quinn and I fell to the floor. I had fallen on top of Quinn and looked into her eyes. I instantly was reminded when we were in this position 20 years ago the day I met her. I smiled but before I could do anything a silver chain was clasped on Quinn's neck and mine. We were both dragged to opposite sides of the room screaming. The door shut and the room became dark again. I relaxed myself so I could hear what was going on, but before I could focus I felt someone fiddling with my belt. Soft kisses were being placed on neck and up to my ear. I moaned a little and tried to get away but my attacker cupped my face in her hands and made me look at her. When I calmed down I looked up, it wasn't Nina or Lily, Quinn was holding me. Before I could ask what was going on she captured my lips with hers. Quickly she nibbled at my lip so I could let her tongue slip in. I happily obliged even though I didn't really know what was happening, but in that moment I didn't care. She lifted my shirt off and continued to work at my belt, all the while keeping her lips on mine. Once I kicked my leggings off. She began stroking her hands on my stomach, and my hips rose at her touch. Her lips came back down to my neck as she plastered it with kisses. All of a sudden she plunged her fangs into me. I grunted from the pain, but soon sank into the hypnosis of her sucking. I began to moan loudly as she sucked everything she could. But too soon I was feeling weak. I tried to push her off me, but she wouldn't budge.

"Quinn…. Quinn.. You need to stop." There was no answer. This was getting to dangerous. I began to feel dizzy and I looked at the head moving by my neck. My head turned as I examined it again. Instead of the blonde hair I had grown to love, it was dark brown. And now that I looked at it her body wasn't Quinn's at all. I used all my strength to push the attacker off me and she laughed. I looked up as Lily wiped my blood from her mouth.

"Wow you really do taste good." What the fuck had just happened? Why? How? How did she make me see Quinn? I frantically looked around the room and saw Quinn at the other end making out with Nina.  
>"Quinn! Quinn stop it's not me, hear my voice, pay attention they're using their powers, they're direct descendents of the second!" I watched as Quinn's looked around the room. Good she had heard me. She kicked Nina off her and stood up. She began to charge at the small girl but was held back by the chain attached to her neck. This was no time to watch Quinn, so I got up and looked at Lily in front of me.<p>

"If you knew I was a royal too, then you know I'm from the First."

"Of course." She said smirking. That's all I needed to hear, I let my skin turn a dark gray and my eyes to fill with blackness. I ribbed the chain from my neck as wings sprouted from my back. Lily at this point looked scared and began running towards Nina.

"Nina we need to get out of here, she's shifting!" Nina looked at me and scrambled after Lily. I zoomed over to Quinn and broke her chain and lifted her into my arms. We walked out of the room. And looked both ways; I had no fucking idea how to get out of this hellhole.

"Hey San do you feel that?" Quinn said looking at me. I didn't respond but I did feel something. Like the temperature was rising fast. I then felt a surge of heat fly pass us. Taylor. She must have decided to blow this place up. We need to get out of here and quickly.

"Hold on to me." I sneered at Quinn. She didn't need to be told twice. She wrapped her arms around my neck tightly and her legs around my waste. I lifted up the ground and tried to follow the increasing low cool air. I saw terror in Quinn's eyes and I knew the firestorm was catching up to us. We needed to get of here really fast. I turned a quick right, and could see where we entered. My wings carried us as fast as they could, and we fly out of the cellar doors right before the fire could touch us. I soared up into the sky and heard the massive explosion under us. I prayed that Taylor had been careful and made sure the team was out of her radius. I looked down at Quinn and she had ash on her face and looked oh so adorable. She was smiling at me, and then pulled her self up to my eye level.

"You're so amazing." She said as she pressed her lips against mine. Who am I kidding, she looked hot, and I was horny, not mentioned I had just missed my chance to get info on the second so I took this opportunity. I landed us on the ground by the church and shifted back to normal while still kissing Quinn. I grabbed her head and pushed it closer to mine, and she smiled into our kiss. She found that nook in my back and kept her hands there. Not for long might I add. Her hands went down to my butt and squeezed it closer. We both moaned into each other at the tension. I broke off the kiss for a quick moment to look at Quinn. Both of us were gleaming with flushed faces and big smiles.

"You're the only girl I want to kiss." I whispered to her. Before she could respond a ball of fire whizzed past our noses. We both turned our heads, and there stood a very angry Taylor with her eyes completely filled with blue fire and her hands ready to attack.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Happy i could get this up since i wasn't home yesterday. I got the best idea for my next fanfic after this one, and i'm super SUPER excited for that. Anyways enjoy :).**

* * *

><p>Quinn<p>

This was not good. Sure it was fun all day to sexually frustrate Santana, but now that Taylor was here and mad this was serious. The moment that she threw that fireball in-between Santana and I, I knew that this was going to be a battle. Santana and I turned to her, and San ran over to her and tried to calm her down, but Taylor just swung at her burning her face. No one hurts my Santana. I let my fangs slip out, and I let my eyes turn the blood red.

"You're such a pale bitch!" Taylor yelled at me.

"I'm sorry you're jealous that you can't keep your "girlfriend" under wraps." Ok maybe I should rest on the cockiness for right now. Taylor threw two fire blasts that I easily dodged. If she wanted to hit me she would have to really try. With my combined vampire and werewolf speed she would either need to be right next to me or produce something better than fire. She charged at me and tried punching me with a fiery punch, but I moved my head and grabbed her in a headlock. I thought I had the upper hand until she grabbed my arms and burnt them. I screamed in pain as the blue fire bore into my skin. This fire was different. It wouldn't go out, it was like it was traveling through my blood stream. So she wasn't just some witchy fire bender, she was something more, something super natural. Her eyes were now glowing blue with fire coming from the tips, and her whole body was wrapped in her blue fire. I actually was a little scared by the sight, but I needed to focus, especially if I wanted to keep my great body. I let my self partially change; my teeth became larger, my mails grew, and my spine went into an arch. She tried to punch me again, but this time I was across from her before she landed.

"Why don't you actually try to fight me instead of being a coward!" She wanted a fight then fine I'd give it to her. I kneeled on the floor, and let my skin turn a dark gray, as my eyes filled with black. Once I was finished I stood up now at 6 feet and positioned my self towards her. The surprising thing was that she didn't look scared, she actually smiled at me.

"So this is the famed hybrid, not that spectacular." Ok this bitch was getting on my nerves I sprinted at her, but she disappeared in a swirl of flames. I looked around and then I heard a loud crack. I turned my head and saw Taylor probably 40 feet away from me cackling. The fire around her had disappeared, but her hair was standing on its ends. She was moving her hands differently, in stronger and quick motions like she was summoning something. I started towards her again, but she didn't attack. As soon I was within 20 feet she pointed two fingers at me and I saw light shoot through my body. It felt like someone had taken ice and shot it through my whole body, then dropped me in a pit of fire. I felt my body revert back to its normal form. My hair had been severed and I was lying on the floor with my original short hair. Everything began to get dark as I heard Santana scream. The last thing I saw was Santana running over to me and picking me up.

* * *

><p>Santana<p>

When Taylor bashed me to the side I knew that this was bad. She was angrier than usual, and I knew that the fire controlled her. She was using her blue fire, which was laced with magic. The minute her hand touched my face I felt the fire travel through my body. I was writhing on the floor hoping the pain would disappear. I heard Quinn and Taylor fighting, god sometimes they're both so immature. Once the pain stopped I sat up and I knew I had to stop this. Taylor had taken her fire away but her hand movements had changed. Then she made a sign as Quinn started to charge at her. No, no she couldn't, she wouldn't. But as I heard the loud crack I knew she had. I jumped up and ran to Quinn as the bolt hit her. I'd only seen it one other time, but when ever Taylor got really furious she would summon lightning instead of fire. She had used it on a particularly offensive vampire about 2 years ago. The minute she shot it at him he turned to stone and shattered. So when Quinn fell to the ground I knew that this could be it. As I put her in my arms I looked at her face. She was actually cracking, like a porcelain doll. She could barely keep her eyes open as they rolled to the back of her head.

"Quinn! Quinn! Stay awake, it's all ok. I'm here, I'm sorry! Please stay with me I love you!" I felt Taylor come over to me; I turned my head to her blood now dripping from my eyes. "See what you did, why would you do this, you've hurt more than her, you've broken my heart!"

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't me for it to get that intense, she just made me so angry."  
>"There's no excuse. If she dies, you have killed the only hope for the people of the super natural world to ever be free." She started to cry, and ran off. Oh ok just leave I don't need help or anything. I focused my attention back on Quinn. I had to get her awake again. I bit my wrist and forced it in her mouth. I felt no suction, she was out cold.<p>

"God dammit Quinn, come on drink, you need to, just wake up." After a minute of me cursing I felt a tongue lick my wrist. I shuttered a little bit at it, but I ignored it and forced my wrist further into her mouth. Her hands came up and helped herself to what she could get. I saw her eyes flutter open and I smiled. At least she was alive. After I felt she had enough I took my arm away from her. But something was different. Her eyes turned red the second I pulled away. She hoped on top of my and bit into my neck.

"Quinn! Fuck get off of me, you've had enough!" I screamed. She didn't hear me she grabbed my wrists and pinned them over me as she kept on taking my blood. Something was happening. My body was feeling like whatever soul I had was being ripped out. I tried screaming but nothing came out.

"Quinn… please.. no.." She was lost; she must have shifted into frenzy. As I began to see spots I knew unless there was so miracle this was the end. At least I would know Quinn was all right. All of sudden I heard a gun shot and Quinn was shot off of me. She passed out immediately and someone dragged me away fro her. I looked up and saw Rachel and Brittany taking me to the car. Rachel had a new type of gun we hadn't tested yet. It was a silver nitride bullet that would flow into the blood stream. It wouldn't kill Quinn since she had vampire in her, that would heal the other half eventually but it would slow her down. So I guess it worked. As Brittany lifted me into the car I whispered to her.

"Please Britt get Quinn."  
>"Rach told me to leave her."<p>

"Britt as your maker I command you to put Quinn in here with me." I was not going to argue with her. Brittany ran over to Quinn and scooped her up in her hands and brought her to the car.

"Brittany! What are you doing!" Rachel screamed.

"Sorry Santana made me." I faintly saw Rachel shake her head as Britt got in the front seat. But after that I couldn't take it any longer I let myself fall asleep praying that I would wake up soon.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! hope you're all having a good weekend! In the next chapters our characters will be thrown into a fun but dangerous social event, can't wait. Enjoy :).**

* * *

><p>Santana<p>

While I assumed that I was being driven home I kept on hearing Rachel's voice screaming and critiquing Brittany and Quinn.

"Look at her Quinn! Do you see what you've done to her, she's practically dead, and she's already dead! I'm just happy that our new weapons worked long enough to hurt you."

"Rachel you think I did this on purpose? I love her why would I hurt her? I don't know just every time I taste her blood I have this overpowering feeling that I need to drain her." I felt the car lurch forward as Rachel stopped the girl. I saw her turn around in the car.

"Then why the fuck do you drink her blood? Why are you even near her, your like some vampire serial killer. I should through you out."

"Rach you can't do that. Santana will be mad at me."

"Ughh fine Britt. But I already called Emily, so you'll have to deal with her once we heal Santana." As the car started again I felt two hands wrap around my head. I could tell it was Quinn she must have healed herself from the silver nitride bullet.

"San, if you can hear, I'm so sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen to you, Taylor or me. I've just wanted you for so long I would do anything to claim that you were mine." I tried to show her that I was listening but my body was too weak. After that I passed out again and didn't wake up until I felt myself fall onto my apartment couch. I heard Kurt and Rachel scrambling around trying to get some blood. While I thought I was alone I tried moving but nothing seemed to work. Then I heard a loud crunch over me. I desperately wanted to see what was happening, but I could feel my body was a rock. Then someone pushed their wrist in my mouth. My eyes shot open as the blood traveled down my throat. Quinn was holding my head and forcing me to drink. My eyes rolled back and I moaned at the taste of her sweet and sugary blood. I heard Rachel burst into the room and scream at Quinn, which Quinn dismissed by showing her I was awake. Once I felt like I had enough I unlatched myself from Quinn and licked my lips. She was making me feel very awkward almost like a child as she watched me clean myself up.

"What are you looking at?" I said coldly while my cheeks turned red.

"You, and how beautiful you are." I couldn't take it she was so pretty, yes she did look more attractive because I just fed about a gallon from her, but I could see past the glamour. She lowered her head and I captured her lips with mine. We both smiled into the kiss because this was the first time that we actually just kissed each other. It wasn't from sexual frustration or not seeing each other in 20 years, I could tell this was real. We broke away only because we had others watching. I sat up on the old couch and looked over at Rachel. She looked like she was in a bad mood so I got up and went to go hug her. Before I could wrap her in my arms she pushed me away.

"Get away you're drunk from her blood. You do realize that she practically killed you. And this wasn't like those close calls before. You started to turn gray, you were turning into stone she was 30 seconds from sucking you dry." I held on to Rachel for balance since my system was still trying to wake up.

"I was just really scared I was actually going to lose you this time." Rachel said while burying her head into my chest. I held her tightly, even tough we fight constantly and we usually hate each other Rachel was really like a sister to me.

"Well I'm here now and I'm fine, don't worry I won't be going anywhere."

"I think you shouldn't let Quinn drink from you anymore, she can't control herself around you."

"I think I'll take that into consideration." I said smiling at her. Then I remember what had happened.

"Is Taylor home yet?" I asked around the room.

"She hasn't returned yet." Kurt said looking around blankly. We all sat in silence for a couple moments.

"I should go look for her." I said putting my head in my hands.

"I'll go with you." I heard Quinn say next to me.

"Quinn I love you, but I need to do this on my own, having you there will just make it more complicated." Quinn nodded to me even though I could tell that she was only agreeing with my because she didn't want to get screamed at. I went up to my room, and put some black leggings on and a sweatshirt. I tied my hair back again, and looked into my mirror. What the hell had I gotten into? Now I need to go find a fire bender who could be blowing up a city as we speak just because she shot lightning through a hybrid werewolf, because they both want to be my girlfriend. I could hear Emily's laugh in my head. About now would be when I would get a talk about how I always cause trouble for myself. I shrug off all my responsibilities and head downstairs. Everyone is waiting for me with their arms crossed.

"K I'm gonna go head off." I said without letting them say anything to me. Ok where would Taylor go? How the fuck should I know I would never pay attention when she would talk to me. Oh wait, yes that's right. The park, we took a walk there together one night when we got drunk and that was the first time she kissed me. Now knowing where I needed to go I headed to Forest Lawn. When I got there, there were no signs of life anywhere as usual. The sky had dimmed to a gray after tone and it looked like it might rain. I went to the bridge that stood over a small canal in the middle of the park. When I looked over it I saw some burned grass by the bridge. I hoped down to get a closer look, but there was no real evidence that she was ever there. I began to get worried where could she have run. I looked around for about another hour and then thought that maybe she went back to the apartment, so I decided to head back too. When I shut the front door four heads looked up at me.

"Did she come back?"

"No we were hoping you found her." Rachel said.

"She probably just needs some time, I mean come on she almost killed me." Quinn said. I glared at her shaking my head. Not yet Quinn. I saw Rachel give Quinn a death glare. How was I ever supposed to get those two to like each other?

"Hey I think I'm going to go to bed, sorta had a long day." I told everyone.

"I'll come with you." Quinn said hoping up. I smiled at her, ever since she got shocked her hair had been short and springy like it had when I first met her. All my teenage feelings were beginning to return even though I was still technically still 17. I led Quinn into my room and she jumped on my bed. I threw her one of my long shirts and shorts. She of course changed in front of me so I could admire her body. As she undressed I noticed that she had acquired a few scars over the years. The one that really got my eye was the one by her stomach. I tilted my head but decided not to ask her about it. I changed quickly and hoped into bed with her. She wrapped her arms around me. At that moment I really loved my position. Sure both of us had almost died today, but the fact that we could put that aside and just rest in each others arms was one of the most comforting feelings ever. I quickly fell asleep to Quinn's steady heartbeat beneath my ear.


	23. Chapter 23

**Enjoy :).**

* * *

><p>Santana<p>

We walked into a dark hallway and followed the light at the end of the hallway. Rachel and Brittany went first and were stopped by a man before they walked down the stairs.

"Welcoming Rachel Berry and her lover Brittany Pierce." Rachel turned her head to me and I laughed. Well this was going to be interesting. I grabbed Quinn's hand tighter as we walked up to the announcer. He looked at us, and then nodded his head.

"Now welcoming of royal blood Santana Lopez, and the hybrid Quinn Fabray." As soon as he finished everyone in the ballroom looked up at us and the room went quiet. Well this was awkward. I started to lead us down the stairs. Just looking around the room I could tell this place was filled to brim with powerful vampires. Ok maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Shit we're screwed. When I got to the bottom of the stairs with Quinn we rushed over to Rachel.  
>"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She said sternly.<p>

"Ok you might be right, should we just go?" I asked all of them.

"No, I need to know who the Second is. I want to know what I'm dealing with, I think we should stay." Quinn said proudly.

"Fine but once we know what we need to know I think it's a good idea to leave."

"Deal." Someone came around with a plate blood mixed with vodka. We all hastily grabbed some and chugged it down making sure we could swallow down the vodka completely. After we put those down Quinn led me to the dance floor along with Brittany and Rachel. Kurt decided to talk to one of the bust boys, so we let him do his thing. Quinn grabbed my waist and brought me closer to her. I was surprised she was actually a talented waltz partner. We stopped for a moment and watched Brittany twirl Rachel around laughing. I was right we really did need this. Just a break from all the stress of fighting for our lives everyday. After about 20 minutes of dancing all the lights shut off and a spot light shown down on the stairs.

"Now introducing the one and only Eva Lonquista the Second Vampire." Wailed the announcer. All our heads whirled around to see the Second. She was a medium sized skinny girl, with long dark curls. Her fangs her out and instead of having blue yes, hers were green almost like Quinn's new regular eyes. She headed down the stairs and started to head towards our group. I felt our group tense up so I whispered.

"Guys, it's all good I don't think she's gonna try anything here, just stay calm." After I said that we had about five seconds before she was going to be within an inch of my face. When she got closer I realized how beautiful and young she looked. That actually really confused me because I know after a while, vampires do age. She extended her hand and grinned at me.

"Hello Santana I'm Eva." I shook her hand and nodded. She turned to Quinn and got close.

"So you're the one who is suppose to kill me. Well at least you're pretty, I would never want to be killed by some ugly shrew." She giggled. Quinn and I glanced at each other. She came back over to me as music began to play again.

"So Santana can I have this dance?" I looked at Quinn with a worried but she nodded her head to me.

"You me." Before I could properly finish she slammed me up against her. She placed her hand on my lower back and grabbed my hand as we began to move our feet.

"So Santana how has your life been recently."

"If you're talking about how did I escape your hellhole under the church, it's going great. As you might of head my team and I blew the place sky high."

"Yes I did hear about that, very clever. But some of my children said that they got to taste you and your friend Quinn over there." I paused for a moment; ok maybe I shouldn't be sassing her.

"Anyways Santana I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Well I wanted to discourage you from trying to kill me cause I'll offer you a deal."

"What type of deal."

"I'll help you reign war against your father. I don't think you or your sister knows how many troops he has. As your army grew so did his. I'll give you my army and fight with you in battle."

"Why would you do that?"  
>"Because I'll be number one, and I can rule, not violently as he did." I thought about this for a second. There had to be some other reason.<p>

"What are you not telling me?"

"What are you referring too?"

"I feel like you're hiding something from me."

"Well of course I am."

"What is it then?"

"Are sure you want to know? It could very well ruin how you see the world?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I guess you're not ready then." I grabbed her hand and dug my nails into her skin. I broke it a little and a drop of blood came out. I saw Rachel and Quinn turn their heads, as they smelled the blood.

"I'm serious about this shit Eva, no games tonight, especially if you want me to consider your offer." She smirked at me and nodded.

"Fine. So I'm assuming your father and sister told you about your prophecy."

"Yes they did."  
>"Well I know two missing pieces that I'm sure they left out."<p>

"Which are?"

"Well first, did your father ever mention anything about your mother."

"Not really, all he said was that she was a bitch and liked to fornicate with others. He also said that she used him for something."

"Right. Well your mother used your father for a very particular reason. At that period your Father had a mate hat he was very devoted to. But he was scared to have another child with her, because he feared the prophecy would come true. So your mother convinced him that if he slept with someone else that the prophecy would be contradicted. So they did the deed and she got pregnant. Think about how your father felt when you were born. I was there he threaten to kill you. But your mother said that if we had you, you could find the only person who could kill him, and then we would just kill them first."

"Ok I don't get the point of this."

"Let me finish. After you were born, your father exiled your mother and her people to live under ground. There she taught he craft to her minions and children and they became know as the readers. These people were able to manipulate others with their mind tricks. She at birth was given the power over mind control, and she knew if she ever wanted to overthrow your father that she would need an army." I stopped dancing and took a step back. I knew what she was trying to say, but my mind couldn't take it.

"You can't be you're to young."

"Santana I'm the queen of deceiving looks. Here's a tip if you want to stay and look young forever, just drink virgin blood. Though it is more of a hassle now, all these teens are having sex at 13, so I have to take kids out of their homes now." My hand went over my mouth and I shook head.

"You can't be, Emily would have told me."  
>"Emily swore to never say anything, she believes it will hurt you, since you vowed to Quinn to help kill me."<p>

"No, no you can't be my mother." I saw as her features become sad suddenly, she was actually showing me some emotion.

"I know it's hard. I've been always been watching over you afar. Why do you think I live so close to Lima? Santana your father is a crazy evil man. I just want to be with you."

I backed away and I felt myself bump into a body behind me. I twirled around and buried my head into Quinn's chest.

"What did you do?" Quinn raised her voice.

"I just told her the truth. Ask her, and maybe you might rethink about killing me." Quinn whispered into my ear.

"Baby, are you ok?" I shook my head. No way was I fucking ok. My world was just turned upside down.

"I need to get out of here Quinn." She nodded and called over to Rachel and Kurt. We all headed out, as I felt about a hundred eyes on our backs. I rushed to the car and slammed the door when I got in. As usual Santana was weeping uncontrolled and I'm assuming that the alcohol was not helping. Throughout the drive back, Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel kept asking me what was wrong. After about 10 minutes of them rambling I gave up.

"She's my mom ok! The Second is my mother."

* * *

><p><strong>Time for some feedback:<strong>

**mick3y92: Don't worry we're going to see some more Bad Ass Taylor soon. **

**Bottle It Up25:**You'll find out in Act 3 why Quinn loves Santana's blood so SO much. She can't really help it, it's sorta destiny...****


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Sorry these next to chapters will be shorter than usual school is now picking up. Hope you like nonetheless. Enjoy :).**

* * *

><p>Santana<p>

Kurt hit the brake as all of us lurched forward in the middle of the road. Everyone whirled around in the car to stare at my face.

"What! Santana can you say that again I don't think I heard you properly." Rachel asked. God dammit Rachel of course you heard it right you're a fucking vampire; you just want to hear me say it again. Bitch.

"She's my mother ok, the Second is the one who carried me and gave birth to me, but that doesn't mean anything to me!"  
>"Yeah it does Santana. I'm not gonna just kill both of your parents we need to talk about this." Quinn said lifting up my head.<br>"Hey don't assume anything, I need to talk to Emily, she was the only one there at my birth, as you know Rachel I'm 75 years older than you so let's just not jump to conclusions till I talk to her."

"Wasn't she supposed to be at the party?" Kurt asked from the front seat as he began to drive again.

"Yeah, but if she really was I'd assume she was heading to the apartment to talk to me if she saw anything that happened." The rest of the car drive was long and silent. I knew all of them were looking at me differently. Now not only was I the daughter of the ruthless killer blood bathing vampire known as my father, but the daughter of a violent women who drank children's blood to stay young. Wait I'm the second's kid, did I inherit her powers. We have around another 10 minutes in the car, and I need something to lighten my mood. I looked into Quinn's eyes, once she got my gaze without speaking I thought about what I wanted her to do. She stared at me blankly and her head began to tilt. I guess I don't have her powers, and I need to speak if I want to glamour her. Right before I finished my thought Quinn reached over me and grabbed Brittany's face and started to kiss her. Rachel hearing commotion whirled around in her ever so diva way and screamed the highest scream I'd ever heard.

"WHAT THE FUCK QUINN!" She said as she pushed Quinn off Brittany. Quinn tried again to get close to Brittany but Rachel launched herself at Quinn and bit her. That seemed to wake Quinn up.

"What the fuck Rachel why the fuck did you that?" Quinn said holding her neck.

"What do you mean what the fuck Quinn? You just made out with my girlfriend!" Quinn still holding her neck looked over to Brittany shocked. Brittany nodded her head shyly.

"I knew this day was going to come, I always saw the looks you would give my Brittany, always eye fucking her every time you walked into a room."  
>"Hey Rachel while Brittany is lovely II think I'm set with who I have right here, who probably doesn't appreciate us fighting 247." Now I felt sorta bad, I didn't mean to start a fight, but I just need everyone to pay attention to something else. And I wasn't about to tell any of them that I could now control them without glamouring them, this was just too powerful. The rest of the car ride consisted of Rachel and Quinn huffing at each other. We finally reached the apartment and I saw Emily's car outside. Just great now I was going to get a big talk from her. Quinn held the door for me as I hopped out. Emily was waiting at the door.

"Hey San. We need to talk." Emily said. Really Ems, not even gonna ask how I am after a year, nice empathy sis.

"I know." I said as I unlocked the door. We all walked inside, Rachel Brittany and Kurt headed to their rooms. Quinn stalled but I nodded to her that I would catch up. Emily sat down on the dingy couch as I joined her.

"So I heard you talked to the Second tonight.."  
>"I know Emily. Mommy dearest told me herself."<br>"San I never wanted to find out."

"Why? Was I too special for you, was gross because I was your father's bastard child?" She stopped talking and looked at me. Ok Santana maybe that was a little too much.

"Sorry." I said looking away from her.

"San, even if we don't have the same mother you're still my sister and I love. But I also know that your parents are evil and want to destroy the human world. SO.."  
>"Wait what?"<br>"That's why I've always been protesting our father, his initial plan is to attack the human world and take over it. This would upset the balance of nature and we can't let this happen."

"So my parents really are evil. Eva said she wanted to help us kill him."

"That's so she can take power I assume."

"Yeah but would she really be that bad."

"You know why she still looks like she's 20 right?"

"Yes."

"So would you put someone who steal children from their homes and drains them dry a leader?"

"No."  
>"Right the Three Powers are all evil Santana you need to get this through your head. This is why I didn't want to tell you who your mother was because it would be that much harder." I knew she was trying to help but it all seemed so fucked up.<br>"I need some time to think about this." I asked her politely.

"Okay, do you mind if I stay here for the night?"

"Sure you can take Taylor's room."

"Where did Taylor go?" Shit. I forgot about her after all this drama. I should probably be a little worried. Maybe I'll giver her a little bit more time to get her feelings together.

"She just needed a break." I said walking up the stairs so Emily couldn't see my face. I got to my room, and Quinn had slunk out of her dress and was already in bed. I took of my dress, and brushed my teeth and hoped in next to her. She turned over and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"You Ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You know when you say that you're really not fine."

"What am I suppose to say Quinn."

"Nothing if you don't want to, just remember I'm always here and I'm always going to be here for you no matter what." She said as she kissed my cheek. Man this girl; she knew just what to do to get me to fall in love with her even more.


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's some of Quinn's backstory, to what happened to her over the past 20 years. Hope you like. The battle of The Second will begin soon so be ready. Enjoy :).**

* * *

><p>Santana<p>

I woke up with my arms wrapped around Quinn. We must have switched positions during the night. Ok I was wet and horny and I had a semi naked Quinn in bed with me, it was time to do the deed. I carefully let my hand slip down her chest and course over her abs. She shivered a bit at my touch but with some hesitation I continued. Once I got to her underwear I stopped for a moment, I was that excited I couldn't even think straight. I let my fingers go under her panty line and go down her center till I found two slits. I massaged them for s second receiving a pleasing groan from Quinn before I plunged two fingers into her. She jolted up and tried to see what was happening, but I pulled my fingers out and pushed back in as her eyes rolled back into her head. She took one arm and brought me as close as she could to her face from behind. As I pleased her she desperately tried to reach my mouth. Happily to oblige I turned her head with my other arm and let my tongue fall on hers. Our moans swirled together as we both began to pant and sweat. I knew she needed more but before I could do anything she pushed me flat on the bed and climbed on top. I slide my fingers back inside as she began to ride my fingers. She brushed her hand through her short hair as sweat glistened on her neck. I came up to kiss her and moved her shirt off with one hand. I practically didn't know how we were performing this feat. One of my hands was kneading her perfect perky breasts, as another was sunken into her core, and this was all while we were making out. I moved on hand down form her breasts just to feel her whole body and I felt the scare that I had seen earlier on her stomach. I stopped kissing her and looked down whilst pumping my fingers in and out of her. She began to moan loudly and I knew she was close. I put my last remaining hand on her waist to steady her.

"Oh God San, FUCK SANTANA!" She screamed as I felt her come all over my hand. As she rested her head on my shoulder and came down from her high I began feeling for the scar again. As I brushed my fingers over it she said.

"Stop it."

"What?"

"You keep on fixating on my scar while you're fucking me, doesn't really make me feel great."

"Sounded like it felt fine."

"You know what I mean Santana."

"Well what is this scar? I mean you got some vamp in you, some of my vamp blood to be specific, with all the royal lineage I have that scar should have disappeared the minute you drank from me." She looked at me blankly, and then looked away trying to avoid a conversation.

"I don't feel like talking about it."

"Quinn.."

"No San, though I'm happy that we got back together as quickly as we did, I'm not ready to talk about this." I knew I shouldn't but I needed to know why this scar was there. So I looked into Quinn's eyes and thought about what I wanted from her. I felt Quinn release some tension on top of me and her breathing cooled down.

"It's from my C section." She said softly. Her what?

"Your what?"

"My C section. About a year after you disappeared, I, well I was in a bad place. I began to sleep around with some guys at the reservation, and one of them got me pregnant. At first I didn't know what I was going to do with it, but after some consideration I decided to have, just to have someone around and to care for, since I didn't have you. In the 7th month of my pregnancy I started my contractions. I was rushed to one of our special doctors for the birth where they performed a C-section. When they took the baby out, it, it was different. It was jet black, and its eyes glowed red. Before they could even put it into my arms a sunray from a window hit it. She burst into flames and crumbled into dust. I was left with no child or partner, so I left the reservation because it was too painful. I found some other wolves and told them who I was. They accepted me as their leader, and after about another 7 years I decided to move back to Lima. I think the baby was corrupted, to many genes were put into it. There was my DNA the guys, but also yours, because you're apart of mine. So I just think it was too much for a little body to take. Before she did burst into flames I saw that her teeth had already grown, she had fangs. Even if she had survived who knows what type of monster she would have become." I didn't know how to respond. Quinn had given birth, to some demon child. And the only reason that it didn't survive was because of me, my blood inside her body. She was infertile, and I made her that way for the rest of eternity. Oh and now I had just controlled her into telling me this so that didn't help at all. I must have lost focus after I was thinking to myself, because Quinn began kissing me again.

"Thanks Baby, is it your turn now?" She said in-between kisses.

"Uh, no Quinn, we should probably get dressed we can fool around later."

"Why I'm ready to pleasure you now? Please? We haven't done anything in 20 years." God this was horrible, why did they forget after I made them do stuff. But if she remembered she would kill me, and now that I know that she can actually can kill me I wouldn't want to take that risk. I got up to her dismay and put some clothes on. She huffed behind me and followed in suit. I couldn't be in the same room as her, I just needed some time to think, so I exited the room and went down stairs to talk with Emily.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Going to try and get another chapter out tomorrow. Don't know if i'll be able to write on Friday. So enjoy ;).**

* * *

><p>Santana<p>

I walked into the living room half expecting Emily to be waiting for me. My conclusions were right, she was sipping a mug of some type if animal blood. I sat down opposite of her and waited for her to acknowledge me. She looked up from her mug.

"What?"

"What do you mean Emily? Do you think we can talk for a bit, you know about my mom or what we're gonna do about her?" She put her cup down on the small wooden table beside her.

"Ok well if your ready I think we should attack tonight."

"What! That gives us no time to prepare!"  
>"I have my army of 200 ready to storm her mansion in a minute we just need team leaders which your team could easily provide."<p>

"So I'm just gonna wake them up and tell them to get their things on and get ready to fight?"

"Well yes and no. I had one of my assistants bring me some blood packets. We have virgin blood, and a small supply of Fairy blood."

"Fairy blood?"  
>"Yeah super rare but makes you about 20 times stronger."<p>

"Em why are you suddenly pushing this on us?"

"My spies say that Father's units are recruiting more, the quicker we can get him out of the picture the better. San this is going to be one hell of a war, and the more bloodshed we can avoid the better." She did have a point, but this was so soon. I only learned last night that Eva was my mother, and in one day I was about to lose her. And to add on she was going to be killed by my girlfriend.

"Santana go wake everyone up and tell them to meet me down her. Also ask Quinn if she can spare some wolves for tonight ok?"

"Sure." I said as I began to walk back upstairs. Quinn was still getting ready, now finishing her makeup. I came up behind her and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Hey." I said coyly.

"Hey back." She said turning around to kiss me. As our tongues swirled together, guilt kept on creeping back up as I remembered what I made her disclose. I really need to stop using these abilities so furiously I have no idea what any of the consequences are.

"Hey." I said breaking up our kiss. "So I guess Emily suddenly decided that were going after Eva today, and she was wondering if you could lend some wolves to the battle."

"Sure tell her no problem." She said nicely. Suddenly I saw her eyes flash with lust.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She was fidgeting with her fingers, and I could feel like she wanted to ask me something.

"I was wondering, you know because since we're going into battle that maybe, I don't know that."

"Quinn just ask."

"Maybe I could drink a little from you." I was actually a little worried, last time she had gone into frenzy so easily, partly because she was on the brink of death, but then so quickly she led me to death. I know my blood was like fuel for her, very powerful fuel but I felt like this wasn't a good time. When I looked more into her face I saw signs that I had always feared. Under her eyes were dark circles, and her green eyes had little flecks of brown and red. She had become addicted to my blood. It was only a matter of time before she would attack me again to taste my juices. Especially with a battle today I doubted that I wouldn't get scratched up. It would be terrible if Quinn was in middle of a battle then suddenly attacked me because some blood slipped out. I knew just a minute ago I said I wasn't going to but I needed to do this to her, it was for her own good. I looked into her eyes, and told her through my glare that she didn't want my blood, that only when I told her she could take some was the only time she could inject her fangs into my skin. She nodded to me with that blank face again, and smiled quickly after.

"So what do I need?"

"Emily has tons of supply downstairs, just put something on that you can move in, and we be applicable with your transformation."

"Ok that's easy enough, I'll just go naked." She said teasing me.  
>"Quinn while I'd love that, I think that would be a little distracting for about everyone in the room."<p>

"I suppose your right." She said whilst biting her lip. Shit Quinn not now, this is serious, don't make me jump you right here and now. To stop the throbbing that was creeping up my center I exited the room to see how everyone else was doing. Kurt, Rachel, Brittany, Addison, and Rihanna were all in their fighting gear, and were picking weapons out of a crate that Emily had brought in. Rachel and Brittany were feeding on some Fairy blood, while Kurt chose some virgin blood. I looked at my team; I knew this battle would be much harder than others, and without Taylor. Taylor where the fuck was she? I made a notation that after we killed Eva the first thing we would do was going to be to find her, and hope she's not dead in some ditch. I picked out my weapons of choice, which were, a UV gun, and stake armband. That's the funniest weapon, I always sorta felt like Spiderman with it. You just move your wrist the right way and a stake comes flying out. Always the best surprise to your enemy. Emily said we would leave and meet the rest of the team in about an hour. Rachel and Brittany went back to their room to have a "moment" or something, probably having sex, that's so like them. Quinn and I walked outside and decided to take a little walk just around the block. We held hands and I watched as our feet trotted back and forth towards each other.

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I stopped this was probably a good time to talk.

"I love you too Quinn. I've always loved you; I loved you for these 20 years. Not one day went by where I didn't think about you. I'm so happy I was put on your team in dodge ball all those years ago. Or that moment when you were on top of me naked, and you mostly forced me to kiss you. Just they way you are Quinn enchants me. And yes we have had our problems, but who hasn't, I think we're doing pretty good for a supernatural lesbian couple don't you?" Quinn just laughed at me. I smacked her on the shoulder. "What's the laughing for?"

"Your so cute, whenever you get nervous you start to ramble."

"Thanks Quinn, not ruining a perfectly good moment."

"No no San I didn't meant it like that. I like that part about you. Those moments when I can see your human empathy, that's what me, fall in love with you. Do you think I'm attracted to every vamp that walks in? No. You have the ability to show your kind, and genuine side while others cannot. I know you've put up with a lot. For instance me almost killing you a few days ago. I just want you to remember that what ever happens today, that I will always love you, and that I want to spend eternity with you."

"Fuck Quinn don't make me cry right before battle, I don't want to look like a pussy."

"I think blood covering your face wouldn't make you look like a pussy San."

"Yeah I guess your right." I whispered as I placed my lips against hers. I hoped that this moment would never end, but I knew that every second we were driving towards a battle that would change us.

* * *

><p><strong>mick3y92: For the Brittany question; Just a personal AN i've always envisioned Brittany for having a secret crush on Quinn. She usually fantasizes on a threesome with herself Rachel and Quinn. So when Quinn kissed her it was sort of a gift to her, and she kind of enjoyed it.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! Wanted to make this a little longer don't know if i'll be able to write tomorrow. So Enjoy, and the next Chapter will start the battle. So get excited :).**

* * *

><p>Santana<p>

Quinn and I walked back to group. Rachel and Brittany were cuddling, and Kurt and Emily were discussing some battle plans. Once Emily saw Quinn and I she walked over to us.

"We're going to meet the rest of the team a couple miles away from the Second's house. Quinn how many wolves can you spare?"

"Is 100 a good enough number?"

"That should suffice for now, tell them to meet us here, and we'll be waiting with gear and protection."

"Ok so what time should I tell them?"

"Is two hours ago?"

"Woah Emily, why are we going at this so fast?" I asked my older sister. She shot me a look saying don't ask. She then turned around without saying anything and went back to talk to her comrades.

"Ok that was weird." Quinn said turning to me.

"There's something that she's not telling me. Why are we desperately going after the second, I mean I just found out she was my mother yesterday."

"She doesn't really keep you in the loop." Quinn said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No one has ever had. My father never really told anything. Finn and Sam never disclosed anything even though I considered them my close friends. Even my sister never told me anything, she just decided to fly off with her rebel persona."  
>"Well at least I tell you everything." Quinn said smiling at me. Lie. She hadn't told me about her pregnancy, even though I knew. But I couldn't use that against her because then I would give up myself in the process. Emily hurled us all into separate black SUVs and drove us to the meeting point. When we got to our community park it was filled with people of shapes and sizes. When I stepped out of the car with Emily to my right and Quinn to my left, it was like the red seas parted. People made an aisle for us as we walked to the center of the park. I swear I saw some people bow at us. Was Emily this exalted with everyone?<p>

"Why is everyone looking at us?" Quinn whispered to Emily and I.

"Because we're the Big Three."

"The what?" I asked my sister. As we continued to walk through loyal subjects she answered.

"Well ever since we attacked and killed the Third, we have been referred to as the Other Big Three. The ones who can rival the lords of the Underworld. I'm compared to the Third because honestly I'm the weakest of the three of us, but I'm the one with all of the loyal subjects and conduits. So mostly I hold the army. San you're compared to the Second, because from rumors you're said to be sort of a bitch but will do anything to get what she wants." I rolled my eyes; of course I was compared to my mother like that. "And Quinn you're compared to the First because let's be honest you are probably the most powerful one here."

"Is this why you're blinding pushing us into a fight? I mean I can tell we have the numbers, but you haven't told us any plans of the fight, or why after one day of finding out who my mother is you decide to go after her, not even considering my feelings." Emily stopped walking and turned to me.

"So you have feelings for her?" I froze. Was this really the reason why she was so eager to start this battle? She couldn't give me even a couple days with the woman who gave birth to me? Sure she was a crazy bitch who was crazed with the image of youth, and had a problem with teenage boys, but overall she was still my mother. And now that I lay that out I'm not that different from her, just that I have a thing for girls. And she wasn't exactly mean to me last night, sure she was trying to manipulate me so I wouldn't kill her but that meant she was scared. She didn't want to die, and she probably only told me the truth to try and prevent what was to come. Maybe she wanted to actually start a relationship with me. She could have been telling the truth when she said she would help me kill father. And she could be a good leader if we restricted her consumption of child blood, she seems I don't know decent.

"Santana you know this is what she wants. She's the master of mind manipulation. The minute she let slip that she's your mother she has been using her emotions to control you. You're probably wondering if you can start an actual relationship with her. That maybe she cares about you. Well she doesn't. I know this is harsh but all she wants is to save her hide and take over once father is out of the thrown. In a second she'll turn around and kill you." Emily began to walk again without me. God some times she could be such a bitch. She had no right to act all superior on me. Yeah I can see a little bit of what she was trying to say, but I almost felt comfortable with Eva last night, I just wanted to hug her again. Quinn rubbed my shoulder sensing that I was uncomfortable.

"Hey if you don't want to this we can go."

"No Emily would kill me and isn't this what the prophecy foretold, probably shouldn't go against it."

"I know but San, she's family."

"So is my father."

"But you have a different relationship with him. You just began your relationship with your mother, you could have something there." She was looking into my eyes with her piercing green eyes. I know that she was trying to get through to me but Emily could be right, this could all be some trick. What if she had compelled me, I would never know like Quinn still doesn't know. That's it. I know Emily is hiding something form me I just need to compel her and she'll forget what happened.

"Let me go talk to Emily for a second."

"Want me to come with you."

"No Quinn rest up, you'll be doing most of the fighting."

"Ok, though if you're not back in 10 minutes I'm coming after you so you don't do anything stupid."

"Fine, I won't take long." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek and walked away. This was my chance. Over the years I've always felt like Emily has keeping something from me, and this could be my chance. After searching for about three minutes I found her talking to some vamps.

"Hey Em can I talk to you over here." She nodded and ended her conversation with the others and walked over to me.

"What's up San?" I didn't answer her; I looked deep into her eyes and asked her to tell me what she was keeping me. That blank stare appeared on her face like it did Quinn's as she began to ready herself to talk.

"There is a page or information missing from the prophecy. It only goes up to after the hybrid kills the Second. The only information left is that the savior will kill the pure one, and the pure one will arise as light and smite the darkness." What the fuck does that me. Is Quinn the savior or the pure one? Wait no that just sounds like the beginning. Maybe I'm the savior, I killed Quinn aka the pure one, and she'll smite the darkness aka my father. This story is already in place.

"Emily are you sure that's all you're hiding, why are we going after the Second so soon?"

"Because she has to much of a hold over Santana."

"What do you mean?"

"Since Santana is a true bred from the Second herself, Eva has the power to take over Santana's body. I've been trying to keep Santana away from her as long as possible, but then she invited her to that party and I knew what she was trying to play that game with her."

"Why is this so bad if she can control Santana?" It was really awkward talking in third person but I ignored it because I needed to know more.

"The Second has been keeping in contact with the First since Santana was born. The Second and First were always close, while they almost ignored the Third. They knew the prophecy better and knew that one day Santana would find the hybrid. They don't want to be taken off the thrown and they'll do anything to keep it that way. If they have to they'll sacrifice their daughter to distract Quinn for only a second, because that's all they need. A second to have their arms wrapped around Quinn's neck so that they can snap it." So Emily was trying to protect me, but why did she have to hide this from me, did she think I was weak or something? I could take care of myself, and I feel like this information would actually help me.

"Is that all you need to know?" She asked blankly.

"Yeah that's all." I said stubbornly to her. I watched as her emotions returned to her face.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"When are we ready to start?"

"As soon as Quinn's recruits get here." As she said that I heard numerous howls from the other side of the park. I rushed to Quinn's side as she was smiling at her 100 warriors.

"You guys all remember Santana say hi guys." Quinn yelled to the crowd.

"Hey Santana!" all of them screamed. I was impressed on how well Quinn had trained her dogs. I smiled at them and waved sort of embarrassed. I then heard Emily scream to get all of our attention.

"Hi everyone. I'm so happy all of you could make new and old. Today we will be making history, by destroying another ledge off the corrupted hierarchy. This is will be a tough battle but as long as we stick together and watch each other's backs we can get through this. You be spilt into groups of 50 and go pick a group. 50 with me, 50 with Kurt, 50 with Rachel and Brittany, and then Santana and Quinn will be on their own. Quinn turned her head quickly towards me and gave me the question face. I had no idea why we were alone. There was no time to ask I had to trust Emily. We went towards the front as all 200 of us started up to the mansion to face unpleasant danger.


	28. Chapter 28

Quinn

Once we all arrived to the steel gates of Eva's mansion we paused. Santana looked at me and whispered.

"You ready?"

"I always am." She smiled and playfully nudged me. One of our witches cleared a space in front of the gate and shot a ball of energy at it. The minute it broke away alarms began to go off. We all charged in as were heard more sirens go off as we ran up the hill. As we reached the house a swarm of vampires poured out. Our front lines both crashed together with the sound of limps being torn apart. As a vamp charged at me I let me fangs out and my eyes turn blood red. As he pounced at me I swerved out of the way a jabbed through his chest and drew his heart out. He turned to stone and then crashed into dust as he smashed into the ground. Some of our army was now trying to get into the front doors, our witches were whirling light as my wolves protected them from either sides. I turned my head as Santana pounced on a vamp and tore his neck out with her teeth, as he crumbled to dust under her, she wiped her mouth of his entrails. Is it weird that it sort of turned me on? But no matter I had to re focus. I began running to the door, as it was blasted open. Our army poured in as more and more vamps inside attacked us.

"Quinn Santana!" Emily screamed. "You need to go find Eva, go on, while we get these guys." We both nodded our heads, and crept around the battle. I felt a little bad leaving all our comrades but I knew this was my job. Santana and I ran up the stairs and decided to head left, up another set of stairs. We came to an empty hall lined with knights in armor on both sides. As we carefully stepped through the halls, we paused as we heard a laugh above us. Before we could look up to bodies fell from the ceiling and stood in front of us. It was Nina and Lily, and both of their eyes bright green rather than their regular blue.

"What's wrong with them?"

"I don't know." Santana said uneasily.

"Look sis the two little loves birds have come to rejoin us, you both loved the sucking job we gave to you a few days ago, so I'm not surprised you came back." Nina said laughing.

"We're not here for you, just got out of our way, there's no need for blood shed." Santana said sternly to them.

"Really? No bloodshed? Well where's the fun in that?" Lily exclaimed as she jumped at Santana. I wanted to help San, but Nina was already charging at me, I evaded her swipe at me, but something felt different about her attack. It was more manic, and it felt like she wasn't in complete control. I looked over at Santana, and saw that Lily was missing most of her attacks as well. As I looked at Santana, Lily scratched my arm, I screamed as blood gushed out. Lily turned her head towards me and wailed. As I looked at her I noticed she was different. Her teeth had turned into al fangs, and her eyes had formed into black. Both of them no charged at me and before they could get a hit, Santana pushed them out of the way.

"There's something wrong with them, they're not exactly in a frenzy but it's like someone is trying to make them to push themselves." I had to quickly agree with Santana as the pair pounced on her and pummeled her to the floor. I threw myself on top of them and bashed them to the wall, all the while breaking the suits it armor. As I crushed Nina into the wall, she looked at me for a second and said.

"Help me, she's crazy." But before I could react her eyes filled with black again and she tried gnawing at my neck. Santana and I were right someone was trying to control them, and from my knowledge I assumed it was the Second. So she could physically control people, this was going to be difficult if she had more hypnotized vamps in the room with her. Nina and Lily both were now using all their strength to try and hit us.  
>"San, the Second is controlling them, they can't control themselves." Santana nodded at me, but then did the unexpected. She left the fight with Lily and got to my side. As Nina jumped to attack us, Santana screamed as her wings shot of her back, and she used the shaft to spike Nina to the wall. Nina writhed in pain and screamed, as Santana positioned herself in front of her. I saw that flash of life from Nina, but before she could get control of her body, Santana's other wings came down a swiped her head off. Nina's body crumpled to dust as Lily screamed from behind us. I couldn't believe my eyes when had Santana become a merciless monster. As Lily fell to the floor crying Santana jumped over to her and wrapped her arms around her head and neck. Lily looked at me as Santana snapped her neck and I watched as Lily's body turned to stone, then fell into a pile of dust.<br>"San, that was a little."

"I don't want to hear it Quinn, if they had no control we weren't going to be able to save them. Eva is much more powerful than she looks, we need to finish this." Santana said looking me straight in the face. Something strange was driving her. I felt like there was something she wasn't telling me, but this wasn't the time to ask so we continued to the next room. After opening some doors to empty rooms, we came across two huge doors. "This has to be it." I said looking at Santana. She nodded and pushed one open. As we walked into we realized it was the ballroom. But there was a red carpet that went from the door to the gold thrown on the other side of the room. There were two balconies on both sides of the room, and the room was illuminated by gold light. Behind the thrown were huge glass window's that let us gaze into the night. As I looked down Eva was sitting in the thrown smiling at us.

"So Santana I see you decided not to take my offer, to bad I could've helped. Well no matter this will be a fun fight, that I know I won't be losing."  
>"You have no idea the power that Quinn and I hold together." Santana spat at her mother.<p>

"Well now isn't that a little unfair? Two against one. Don't you think I should get another to help me out?"

"You, using help? You must be desperate." Santana said smirking. When had this head bitch in charge attitude appear from. She was acting like when I first met her. I watched as Santana and her mother were throwing insults at each other from across the room, all I was waiting for the moment when I could attack. Suddenly the lights flickered violently in the room. I looked around to see what the disturbance was, and then Santana gasped. I followed her gaze to behind the thrown of the Second. There floating in the window was Taylor, but this wasn't the Taylor we knew. I could see black veins coming from her eyes, which were now a lightning blue. Her skin was pale and I noticed she had fangs.

"What did you do to her?" Screamed Santana.

"We found her all alone and crying, so I offered her a place to stay, and I guess you know the rest." Eva exclaimed smiling. I knew this was going to be bad. Not only could Taylor hurl fire, but also now she was a blood-sucking vamp, which would only increase her power. I stood my ground as I prepared for the worst.


	29. Chapter 29

Santana

Quinn and looked at each other, then looked back at our opponent. I felt a pang of guilt for not going after Taylor when she first ran away. This was all my fault I should've controlled myself with Quinn then this would have never had happened to her. Before I could finish my thought a blinked as a ray of blue light soared past me and threw Quinn to the wall behind us. I turned around and Taylor was holding Quinn by the neck half way up the wall. There were cracks surrounding them, and Taylor had lightning sparking off her body. She had turned into a monster. She threw Quinn back to me, and I did my best to catch Quinn.

"You ok?' I asked her quickly.

"Yeah, that bitch has it coming to her." She said wincing. Taylor floated herself down and began to walk slowly towards us.  
>"Aww, look at the two little lovebirds. Of course the raven haired one was my lovebird, but the wolf took her away from me. But I guess that's alright because I've become stronger than both you." While I know people become really cocky whenever they're first turned she is talking a lot of shit. Though this was going to be a difficult fight there was no way Taylor could take both Quinn and I. Right? Why was she attacking us though? Even if she were still mad at Quinn if she still had feelings for me she wouldn't want to hurt me. Unless my mother turned her humanity off. That would make perfect sense; she would be a heartless firebomb. I refocused as I pulled Quinn up. As Quinn straightened up I felt cold hands around my neck. Next thing I know I'm flying away from Quinn and hurtling towards the glass windows. I scream as I feel my back get scraped from the crashing glass. She falls on top of me as we land into the ground. As I open my eyes I see how crazy she has become. Here hair is more messy than usual, and she looks like she hasn't slept in days. My mother must have been torturing her preparing her for this moment.<br>"Your mommy dearest hasn't let me eat in three days. Three days. Do you know how hungry I am? You're a vampire but I'm craving your salty thick blood." And with that she plunged her teeth into my neck. I tried to push her off, but she sent a bolt of electricity through my body, making my limbs useless. Her sucks were sloppy and desperate, but she wasn't getting that much out of me. Luckily I heard more glass shatter as Quinn popped out from the gold room completely transformed and heading straight for Taylor. She ripped her off me and threw her back into the room, while pulling me up and tossing me in with her. I re adjusted and landed on my feet next to my mother's thrown. She hadn't moved an inch. I guess she was unafraid of the potential threat of Quinn and I while Taylor was in the room. Emily was right this bitch was crazy. I watched as Taylor and Quinn tumbled over each other biting and scratching. Then Quinn jumped back from Taylor and readied herself to charge. But before her heel left the floor Taylor had summoned lighting and shot it at her. Again the room filled with white light. I ran to Quinn, and I as I approached I saw that she was unscathed. She was standing right where she was before, and looking at Taylor. I followed her gaze and gasped at the sight. Taylor's fangs and eyes had gone back to normal and she was holding her chest. She looked up at the both of us as blood began to pour down her face.

"Quinn what happened."

"The minute she started attacking us she began using her lightning. Which means she was summoning it from the sky. When she first threw me across the room, I felt the electricity run through her body, before it hit mine. This means that the lightning was really hitting her first, but since she originally was a fire bender it didn't really affect her. Normally I assumed she would use her lightning once out of a blue moon as a human, which meant that is was not only dangerous to her opponent but to herself. So when she hit you, I watched as the hunger for blood become more stagnant because it was weakening her. We all know that lighting, rarely, but does strike twice. So I knew if she summoned a big enough blast it would fry her before she could shoot it at me. So I pushed her to attack, and like I had planned before she could become the conduit and send it through her body it shocked her." I looked up at Taylor as Quinn finished and noticed blood trickling through her hands and now down her stomach. Her new power had killed her. Though I knew this was no time for dawdling I felt like I owed her. I slowly walked over to her and grabbed her as she used me for support. We both sank to the ground and I held her in my arms as her skin began to crack and harden.

"San, I'm so sorry I never wanted any of this. All I ever wanted was to love you, and have your love in return. I never wanted to hurt you or Quinn, but my anger just got to me."

"Ssshh I know Taylor, it's not your fault. I should've been more restrictive with my feelings for Quinn, I didn't want to hurt you either, it's just." I looked at Quinn who was patiently waiting for me to finish. "Quinn and I have history, strong history that can't be left alone. And I should never had led you on, because I could have never been with you." She nodded her head. I tried to move my hand to cup her face but stopped. I looked down at her hand holding mine and saw that it was already stone, so I waited until she passed completely. She turned her head away from mine and looked up at the mural on the ceiling. Blood streamed down her face and her last breath she used to say.

"Kill this bitch, and save us all." And with that her body turned to stone and melted away into dust. I got up and brushed her off of my clothes and turned to Quinn. The real fight was about to begin. We both walked up to my mother's thrown she had become a bit tense in her chair but was still waiting for us.

"Looks like she needed more training. Oh well looks like I'm actually going to have to fight both of you." She hopped out of her chair and walked down the stairs to where we were standing.

"Fine then, let the fight begin." She said as a smirk bled across her face.


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys! So i don't know why but Fanfiction isn't showing me the usual editing program when you use the Doc Manager, so that's why i haven't been commenting lately. This is the last Chapter for Act 2. i'll start the last Act, Act 3 as soon as possible. Enjoy, and please review if you have a moment :).

Quinn

Eva made the first move by swerving to Santana's original position. Santana was thrown to the ground, but this wasn't a moment when I could help her Eva was already running at me. She tried swiping at me, but I flipped back evading her. She was attacking differently. Her jumps and attacks had more flight in them like Santana's, which was weird. I was wondering where Santana was anyways, not that I could look, but I sort of needed her help. Eva kept on trying to strike at me, and she wasn't giving me a break. All I could do was dodge. Then I felt a wall behind me. She had moved me across the whole room this was bad. As she came to strike at me I jumped up and propelled myself from the wall to meet her. We both gnarled at each other as we collided together slamming into the floor. She kept on aiming at my neck as I aimed at hers. Though her small stature she was quite strong and most of the time almost got the upper hand. But for the Second I expected more. Shouldn't she have about more power than me in one hand? I actually felt like I was just fighting Santana. Santana. Why wasn't she helping me again? As we both were holding each other at arms length I called out.

"Santana, what the fuck are you doing I need your help?" I didn't get an answer. I kicked Eva in the stomach and she went flying across the floor. I got up quickly and looked around the room for Santana, and my eyebrows rose when I saw where she was. While I was fighting for my life, Santana was sitting in her mother's thrown just eyeing me down. What the fuck, great fighting partner San, don't worry just fighting for humanity. Eva had enough time to recover and began to charge at me again so I readied myself.

Santana

Ok first where the fuck is Quinn. Does she think I can kill my mother all on my own? This woman is snapping at my neck every second, but I can't seem to get the upper hand. As she kicked me in the gut and I flew across the floor I looked around for Quinn. What the fuck? Quinn was sitting in my mother's thrown just eyeing me down. Oh that's ok Quinn you're the hybrid and all but let me kill my mother on my own, no it's ok I don't care. What the fuck was this girl's problem? There wasn't time to dwell in the moment so I got up and began to run back at my mother. She charged at me at the same time, and for the third time tonight we smashed to the floor gnawing at each other's neck. This wasn't going anywhere; if Quinn wasn't going to help me I would have to use more power. I unlatched myself from my mother's grasp and jumped back. I let my wings and eyed at her. She looked at me confused and a bit scared, well now I could get the upper hand. I flew over to her and grabbed her by the neck and smashed her into the opposing wall. She gasped as her back hit against the gold plated steel. As I held her there I looked into her eyes and tried to find some glimmer of emotion. She actually looked up at me and tried to speak, but my hand around her throat kept any sound from coming out. I loosened my grip a little but plunged one of my wings into her shoulder to keep her still. She screamed, but regained consciousness promptly so she could speak.

"San, it's me, stop she's tricking us." What? What was she talking about?

"This is no times for games mother."

"No San, I'm not your mother, I just look like her it's me Quinn." OK now she as pushing my buttons. If she thinks I'm going to fall for this, wait, that would make sense, why else would Quinn just be lazily sitting in my mothers thrown? I had to make sure she was telling the truth before I released her.

"Prove that you're Quinn." My mother looked at me and opened her mouth to say something but shut it. Instead she grabbed my face awkwardly and smashed on to her lips. She enraptured my lips with hers and our mouths wrapped together. Oh my god I was kissing my mother. What is going on? But this kiss it seems so familiar. The way she smelled and taste, no this was not my mother. This was Quinn. As I opened my eyes I was greeted by short blonde hair and green eyes. The kiss broke the spell. I unlatched my wing from her shoulder and set us back down.

"Now wasn't that sucky, I was quite hoping one of you would kill the other." My mother said from her thrown. Emily was right this bitch really didn't care. She wouldn't care who had died, even if Quinn had killed me, as long as she wouldn't have to fight the both of us that would be fine with her.

"I think it's time we killed this bitch." I nodded to Quinn in agreement. We both knew there was no time to dawdle so we both shifted into our final forms. Quinn's blonde hair turned black as well did her eyes. Her skin turned a shiny black and her fangs a pearly white. I watched as my transformation progressed the same. My eyes filled with black as my skin turned a dead gray and wings began to grow completely out of my back. I know we looked badass and probably scared the shit out of my mother, because now she was standing at our attention. This was it. This was the fight that would start it all. Quinn ran at her howling, and I swiftly followed behind her. She grabbed my mother and they both flew out of the already crashed windows. As I joined them outside I watched as teeth and nails scrapped and cut each other's flesh. I entered the fight and clung on to my mother. If you saw us we looked like a ball of vampire orgy. All our skins were rubbing up against each other, but our motives were different. Then I felt my arm get tugged and teeth sink into them. I screamed as I pulled my arm back. My mother now had my blood in her mouth, and Quinn punched her in the face after she smiled at me. She kicked Quinn off her then grabbed my face. I tried to move but she held me still and looked into my eyes. No she wouldn't, she wasn't. I then felt my body betray me. I lifted myself from my mother and turned around to face Quinn. Stop it. I command you top stop! I screamed inside my head. As Quinn back running towards Eva again I grabbed by the neck and slammed her on the ground. Startled she didn't have time to react, so I hopped on top of her and plunged my teeth into her neck. I couldn't stop even though I wanted to. Her blood didn't even taste good; in this form it tasted thick, stale and dead. I mentally was forcing myself off her, but my body wouldn't listen. Finally as she changed back into her normal form and her eyes shifted back to green I took my fangs out. I got off from her and waited as my mom walked over to us.

"I knew I just needed some of your blood and I could control you. See that's the secret for family members, you got to taste them first, and boy do you taste sweet." Eva said while gliding her fingers across my skin making me shiver.

"So Quinn, isn't degrading having your girlfriend be the one who kills you. The girl who was prophesized to help you kill all the bad guys?" Quinn was crying, I could tell when I was drinking from her that she was weak. I needed to find a link back to my own body. If kissing Quinn before had woken me from my spell before maybe something like that again would work. My mother lifted her hand above Quinn's heart and got ready to attack.

"Wait!" I shouted. Eva whipped around and looked at me with a look that said, why did you stop me.

"Let me say good bye to her." She put her hand to her side.

"I guess that's alright I wouldn't want you to be moody for the next decade just because you didn't get to say good bye." I nodded to her and got next to Quinn. I cupped her face as she stared into my eyes. I lowered my head and whispered.

"Quinn bite me."

"What? I don't want to, I don't know why but I feel sick even thinking about sinking my teeth into you." Crap I had glamoured her I forgot.

"Quinn look into my eyes, I command you to bite me." She nodded unseeingly and then to took my wrist to her mouth. Before my mother could stop her she sunk her teeth into me and began to suck. I could instantly feel her power returning to her. Mother ripped me off her and flung me to the side. She turned around to me and stormed up to my face.

"What do you think you're doing? Do you want to ruin everything?" Then her eyes bulged. She looked down and saw a hand coming through her chest with a heart clutched in it. Quinn ripped her hand out from her back with the heart and squished it in her hand. My mother's eyes flickered to me, and it looked like she was about to say something but then she screamed or more wailed. Black smoke was dripping out of her eyes and blood was falling from her nose and mouth. She screamed as a black vortex of ash began at her feet and continued to the heavens. As it had done to the third the vortex began stripping her of her flesh and bones till all was left was dust. I stared at the pile and back at Quinn. Her hands were covered in blood and she was spotted with bruises. But at this moment she never looked so beautiful.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! First i apologize for the long wait. I know how i want this story to end but i didn't know how to start the beginning of the end. Also i was super busy last week with life in general. I'm going to try and update more frequently**** and i hope you guys still stick around. Enjoy :).**

* * *

><p>Santana<p>

I awoke to sweat running down my face. As I raised myself from my pillow I looked around the dark room. I was alone which I've had been accustomed to after the fight at the mansion. Supposedly I passed out after my mother was killed in front of me. They took me home and rested me down. I didn't wake for about five days until someone; I suppose Rachel kicked me in the groin. But I never remember this. All I remember is being a little girl and spending an afternoon with my family. Father, Eva, and Emily were all with me and we laughed and played as the day went on. But as the day proceeded and darkness began to consume the sky the tides turned. I kept on seeing a dark figure in the background. It got closer and closer to me as the day went on. Finally at sundown the beast attacked me. I couldn't tell what it was but it bit me. As I screamed in pain I watched as my mother and sister disappeared into the air. Then white light would form around me and I would begin to float off the ground. And in the last moment of the dream I would see Quinn and my Father staring at me, waiting for my decision. This dream repeated probably 40 times, but every single time I could not figure out what the decision was that I had to make. When I was finally broken from my slumber I was bombarded with questions from Emily. I ignored saying to her that I was tired, and began to head upstairs. As I went into my room, I was greeted by a hug from Quinn. She gifted me with kisses all upon my face, and she was tearing and saying my name silently. But something inside me knew something was wrong. That look she gave me in the dream, that look of despair, and worry, it stayed with me. I gently pushed her off me and told her I needed time. She then asked me what was wrong, and I could say was that some things had changed. She didn't like it but I could tell she didn't want to upset me so she left the room. Now it's been two weeks and I've said about ten words to her. I spend most of my day in my room, or walking in the woods. All I look forward to is when I fall asleep. My dreams have consisted of what I guess my mother's memories. I've watched her pillage villages but also care for those in need. She was a bitch don't get me wrong, but when I saw her give birth to me, I saw that love and hope there. But like my other dream there is a dark figure always in the background. I caught an actual glimpse of them one night. It was a black wolf but with bright blue eyes like mine. I don't really know what my unconscious is trying to tell me, but that doesn't really bother me at the moment. I've decided that today I will actually go and socialize. I'm sure Brittany, Rachel, and Quinn have been worried about my sanity, but can you blame them? I mean my girlfriend killed my mother in front of me. That's sure to mess someone up. As I walked downstairs all eyes turned to me. When I actually sat down on the couch Brittany leaned over and hugged me.

"Welcome back, I've missed you." She whispered into my ear. I really did miss her smile too.

"So you're not going to be Goth anymore?" Rachel said sarcastically.

"No, why do you want me to?" I shot back. She kept her hard glance, and it quickly transformed into a smile as she came over to hug me. She was really like the sister I never had, and I loved her no matter how many quarrels we got in. Quinn came out of the kitchen sipping coffee. Her slurping halted when she saw me sitting down. She slowly walked to the opposite couch and sat down, whilst placing her mug down. She just stared at me for a minute making me feel awkward. Then finally she spoke.

"Glad to see you out of your room." That's all you have to say. Where is that girl who was dying to be with me every second of the day? I decided to lift the awkwardness of the room so I asked where Emily was.

"She is out looking for more recruits for the First, we lost around 50 at the mansion, and she thinks that we need much more than 100 to battle his forces." Quinn said to me. Of course Emily was still working, that's all she did.

"Hey is there any warm blood in the kitchen?" I asked. Rachel nodded, so I stood up and walked to the kitchen to fill my stomach. Quinn followed me in and waited for me to turn around.

"Yeah Quinn?" I said without turning around. I didn't hear a reaction so I turned my head. Two soft hands grabbed my face and I was pulled into a kiss. Quinn's were soft and plump and I smiled as she bit my bottom lip waiting for me to open my mouth for her. Once I gave her access she was attacking my mouth with all her strength. She pushed me hard into the counter and pinned her body up against mine. She must have had a rough couple of weeks if she was this stirred. I got my answer as she lifted me on the counter top and shot her hand up my long shirt and found my clit. I bit down on her shoulder as she began sucking on my neck and massaging my bundle of nerves. I moaned as she stuck two fingers into my folds, I could feel her fingers working their way in and out of me. My eyes rolled back as she curled her fingers and began to touch that spot. I opened my eyes briefly as she pumped in and out of me and a scream came out as a moan. In the kitchen doorway stood the black wolf with blue eyes, I had to be dreaming. I shut my eyes a focused on what Quinn was doing me hoping that the image would go away. When I opened my eyes again the wolf was right behind Quinn. This time I shrieked and Quinn stopped abruptly. She looked at me with a worried look.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

"No it's just haven't had this in a while so I'm just a bit sensitive." Great Santana she probably feels bad now and isn't going to finish. My guesses where right as she pulled her fingers out of me and I whimpered as she went to wash her hands. Something was wrong with me why was this figure showing up everywhere and why could only I see it? As Quinn came back to me she lifted me off the counter, and gave me a kiss on the head.

"I missed you." She said an inch away from my face.

"Missed you too." We walked hand and hand back into the living room where Rachel and Brittany had left empty. Before we could sit down the front door swung open and Emily stormed in.

"Santana we need to talk."


	32. Chapter 32

**First i would like to thank LucyRiot, who reminded me about this and got me pumped to write this story again. Sorry i was gone for so long lets just say there has been tons of drama in my life. i know this is short but i do want to finish this story so i'm going to try my best. R&R. Enjoy :).**

* * *

><p>Santana<p>

As Emily made her way to me she shot a glance to Quinn that screamed Get Out. Quinn nodded and hastily headed upstairs.

"Nice to see that you're back to normal." She said sitting down.

"Thanks, I actually…"

"You've had the dream."

"What?"

"Have you been dreaming about a black wolf with blue eyes?" I blinked a couple times. Was she watching me when I slept? How did she know what I was dreaming about? Oh right she's Emily, she somehow knows everything.

"Yeah, yeah I have. Actually before you came I saw the wolf in the kitchen."

'So it has already materialized into a real form."

"Ok Em, can you just tell me what's going on?"

"When Quinn killed your mother I thought this would happen. Since you were so close to proximity with her, I think she transferred her memories to you."

"I have been dreaming a lot about her."

"Ok then my theory is correct. But she also transferred the curse that she had." Of course, if things couldn't get any worse.

"What curse?" I asked annoyed.

"The curse of the hybrid."

"I thought I already had a strain of that?"

"This is the first hybrid.

"The first hybrid?"

"Correct. Quinn isn't the first special one. Why do you think the Big Three feared a hybrid coming into existence, because they already dealt with one. When the gods walked the earth, they could only do so as humans. So together they made a beast that would protect them day and night. This was the hybrid of wolf and bat. It could protect them on the ground and in the skies and it was feared throughout the world. One day when the Gods sent it to terrorize a town that had not paid tribute, something happened. There was a group of sages who lived there, and together they used their power to split the hybrid in two. Instead of that actually happening, out of the Hybrid came a wolf man and a man with aspects of a bat, with traits from the original. The Gods now seeing the dangerous races they had created locked the original up under the earth. Now when the Big Three were born from that first vampire they sought to claim the power of the Original. So they went into the Earth's core and looked for the Hybrid's coffin. Your mother was the one who opened the chest, and when she looked into the eyes of the hybrid she received its curse. They all left promptly, but she began to have dreams of the hybrid chasing her. Her curse was also gift because she could communicate with the original. She was able to talk to it, in her sleep, but it haunted her whenever it felt like she was doing something bad."

"So of course I had to get this curse."

"Of course." Emily said while smiling.

"So what does this mean for me."

"It means we've won the battle."

And how did we do that?" I asked squinting my eyes.

"With your connection to the Original, you can ask how to kill the Third."

"Shit no Em, that thing is scary I don't want to talk about it."

"Santana it's a fragment of your mind, it can't hurt you."

"Emily, before you rushed in, that thing was about to slit my throat."

"San, it didn't hurt you, it's trying to scare you into submission so it can control you. Just stand up to it, and it will allow you to talk to it." You know what? I'm sick of Emily thinking she is the master of the universe, how the fuck does she know fucking everything. When she left me did she seclude herself in some forsaken library and just read shit about me or something. Ughhh I'm so done.

"Fine, but can you let me do this on my own time."

"San, it's not like we have loads of time."

"I know but we just killed the Second and we waited 20 years in-between the first and the second, I just need a break."

"Fine just don't ignore it completely." Emily and left the apartment, as the door closed Quinn snuck out of her hiding place on the stairs.

"Were you really listening the whole time?" I asked her.

"Maybe.."

"God you're such a dork."

"Is that why you freaked out in the kitchen, because of this original thing?

"Yeah."

"You know that I won't let anyone hurt you." I rolled my eyes; sometimes Quinn's nerdiness was too much for me.

"I know." I said as I wrapped my arms around her and went on my tiptoes to kiss her.


End file.
